Peace Amidst The Chaos
by Lockjaw00
Summary: He relieves the time on how a young orange wearing prank loving boy became an emotionless enigma to a true powerful shinobi that has the ability that can rival that of the creator of chakra. Now he has the choice to bring peace or destoy this world that has not just brought him pain and suffering, but has broken him to the point he loss his sanity.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: still new to this but hope you enjoy

* * *

I Don't own Naruto But I do own this story.

 ** _CHAPTER 1_**

He can feel the air...

He can feel the cold hard ground on his knees...

He can hear his heart beat slowly...

He can feel his body drenched with sweat and blood.

Even with his immense stamina he still feels exhausted and tired that he might soon lose consciousness.

But what was weird for him despite everything he is feeling , he feels numb. Even with the sight before him, he still feels numb. Even The cold lifeless corpses that lay before this ruined forest now a battlefield he feels numb. Even the sound of anguished screams of dying men and women, he feels numb. Even the desperate cries of shinobis who knew that they would never see their loved ones again, never seeing their wives, husbands, brothers, sisters, mothers, and fathers, and also never seeing their children grow old. He still feels numb. Despite everything, there is one question that he wants to answer himself. He remembers how life is unfair for him when he was given a burden that was too much for him to bear, a burden that took away his childhood, a burden that only brought him suffering, a burden now became a life companion. Despite being a burden, he could not blame him for all the suffering he has endured, all the beatings, all the loss, all of his sanity. But no, he is not the reason why his life is full of hardships,NO! he remembers that the one to blame here is nothing but this broken world. But the question still persists, 'why does he not wish to die?'. He remembers how he wished that someone would just end this suffering. He remembers when he also tried to end his life but his burden refused to do such a thing. Maybe it was because of him, the one who showed him the way, all those years. Maybe he is the reason that I am alive. That old man hokage keeps me ALIVE. " _Don't be silly"_ he thought. " _He is long dead ! He can't be the reason._ "

But then reality suddenly hit him, when there is currently a war going on, and they are on the losing side. "hehehe... seems like I Failed again ( _cough) (cough)_ " he said with blood coming out of his mouth. "Even... Afff...ter ( _cough)_ Every...thing... I...still ( _cough) (cough)_ failed. He said with more blood coming out which only means that it won't be too long now. But then a pair of purple rippled eyes looked at his now dying form "Why is that such a surprise for you? Said a pale horned white haired man with some sort of a chakra cloak with six magatama markings on his chest with a similar nine magatama in rows of three on his back with a signature rinnegan mark above the magatamas. "well... Someone...told me with enough...( _cough).._ hope, you can... ( _cough).._ change the outcome of any..( _cough)_... Battle. said the dying man. "maybe its... just because... I.. _.(cough)_...don't have.. enough..HOPE" then suddenly the white haired man gave a dark chuckle. "huhuhu. such pitiful ideals" the man said whom the latter removed his horned forehead protector revealing a single red colored rinnegan eye with six tomoes, then he looked at the strange moon that resembled his single rinnegan eye on his forehead.

"then let me show how truly pointless your hope is, Naruto"

Then suddenly a blinding light that came from the moon had begun to engulf the earth. People even mistook it as the sun because of of its blinding rays. When the light finally died out, roots sprouted out from the ground and begun entangling the remaining shinobis who were in a trance like state. "this is now the beginning of the new world" said the man who is now floating in the air and slowly rising. "The beginning of _my_ world." he said while already at the top of the Shinju overlooking everything that is happening like a god controlling his creations. While all this was happening Naruto who seems to be not affected, can only watch as the people around him are being trapped by Madara's jutsu. But there was one person that has got his attention, the one person who has been with him when he was at his worst. She was the one who saved him from loneliness and his insanity, She was the only one who gave him what he always wanted. To be at peace.

Then it suddenly struck him, She was the reason he wanted to live, why he chose to live in this corrupted world. Just for her. He wanted to be a part of the family she created, with him by her side. But the missing bijuu from his body had already sealed his fate. It was already taking a toll on him. And then, he finally collapsed to the ground.

" _hehehe, life sure is unfair."_ he thought. Just as he wanted to end his suffering, he was forced to endure it. But now he has a reason to live, he was now here lying on the cold, hard ground. Dying. Yes, his life is truly cruel.

" _since when did this happen?"_ he thought since he has no longer the ability to speak. " _Oh, right. It happened during that day"._ Then his whole life flashed before his eyes." _That day when I_ _finally get to know what its like to have a family."_ Memories of his times with them flooded his mind. Then cold tears suddenly came. " _then_ _when I fully succumbed to my loneliness."_ Yes, it happened during that day. The day of his 8th birthday. The day he was first loved.

 **14 years ago**

It was a day of mourning. Since it was eight years ago that there beloved village almost became nothing but a past. But because of the sacrifices of its shinobis and their most faithful leader who was renowned as the "Fastest Shinobi To Ever Walk This Land." There is still a place that they can call home. But their sacrifices did not go without any casualties. Many deaths occurred, they could never forget that traumatizing day. On how they lost they their happiness, with broken families and orphans that will never experience their parent's love ever again. It was during that day that he was born to be the savior of this village. Since it was eight years ago that the nine tailed fox attacked this village hidden in the leaves. And the day he would receive his burden when the fourth hokage sealed it inside of him to protect them from another monstrous attack. That young boy known as Uzumaki Naruto, he was the savior of this village by sacrificing himself to keep the beast at bay.

But when the citizens and other shinobis who lost many loved ones during that day heard that the nine tails was sealed inside a newborn blonde haired baby boy. Their hatred towards the beast blinded their logical thinking. So their only image of that young boy was that, he was a boy with the soul of the beast. So imagining him saving them from their demise, was the last thing that would appear in their minds.

"Come back here" yelled a civilian who was chasing an 8 year old boy who was only trying to get away from his abusers. Because behind him is a group of enrage civilians relentlessly chasing him, and with an aura of a predator ready for the kill. So as of today he ran away scared for his dear life. What scared him the most is that this is the first time that this has happened to him. They never chased him like this. They would usually glare and ignore him, but today is different.

Because a while ago he was on the cemetery just trying to pray for the dead who lost their lives on his birthday eight years ago. And to also thank his hero the fourth hokage whom sacrificed his life to save this village from its destruction. while walking inside he saw a kneeling woman with her back against him. In front of her is a gravestone. Upon walking closer he hearing snobs coming from the woman and drips of water dripping from her chin. he knew that the woman before him is crying which is a thing he is quite accustomed to. After all the times he feels lonely and sad, he can't help but to just go to the corner and cry. So he knows that the woman is feeling sad, so he tries to walk closer to her and comfort her, thinking that this would have helped, since it was all he wanted during the times he feels lonely.

"Miss are you okay?" He asked behind a woman. "Oh" said the shocked woman who was shocked since she was not aware of her surroundings since she was too deep in thought. "Yes, I'm okay. I am just here visiting my husband" said the woman with her eyes still on the gravestone. "Oh I'm sorry" he replayed quietly since he knows that a louder reaction might not be a good reply to a woman in grief. Even in the age of eight he was quite mature for his age. That might happen to a boy, who was all alone in his life and to fend of himself.

"Its okay, It was eight years ago the same day he was taken away from me" Said the woman who was already starting to stand up. "this day is just sensitive for me" she then turned around still wiping her tears. While standing up, Naruto now has a good look at her. Despite the tears that was in her face and the exhausted look she adored, he could say she was quite beautiful for a woman of her age. She is a woman with average height about 5'6 with long brown hair and a was wearing a violet kimono. To Naruto he was happy that someone already noticed and talked to him in a friendly manner. He was used to people often ignoring him or shouting at him. from the people of this village to the keepers of the orphanage. They even excluded him away from the other orphans that even they ignored him, so pretty much he was cast out and isolated all his entire life. If it wasn't for the Old man Hokage forcing him to stay and his fear of being all alone outside without food and shelter, he would have been long gone from the orphanage by today at night he planned that he would go out from the orphanage and experience what is it liked to be outside at night and have fun for a change, since it was said that the day of your birth is supposed to be your happy day. If only he knew how tonight was going to turn out for him.

"How about you? why is a young boy like..." she stopped mid sentence after wiping her tears and got a good look on the boy. She realized who this small boy standing in front of her was. With his blonde hair and three whiskers on each cheek, and also with a foxy grin on his face. An imaged of the nine tailed fox suddenly appeared in her head, and also the image of how her husband died in front of her eyes by the said creature. With the boy still grinning that made her blood boil in an intense rage, mocking her from all of the loss she has received by him that day he attacked this very village. So without mercy she punched the young boy square in the face.

"AHHH. Why would you do that?" said Naruto who was now on the ground holding his left cheek because of the force exerted from the punch, and was now looking at her with shock. "LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU TOOK AWAY FROM ME!" She said with such anger. without a second she walked in front of Naruto and started to mercilessly stomp the young boy.

"OW! OW! PLEASE! I DIDN'T TOOK ANYTHING AWAY FROM YOU" said Naruto who was now kneeling and covering his head from the assault. "LIKE YOU DON'T" then she kicked Naruto, rolling him from the ground and resumed her stomping. "PLEASE! STOP! IT HURTS!" he begged the woman to stop but the woman has no intention of stopping. "THIS IS WHAT YOU DESERVE" said the woman, who ready for another kick on his head but he dodged it before the impact would have came. So he ran towards another person from the cemetery hoping he could help him from his abuser. He ran towards the man clutching his hand and begged for help.

"PLEASE HELP ME, SHE IS TRYING TO HURT ME" cried Naruto. But when Naruto looked into his eyes, the man has the same expression as the woman. Which only scared him more. "Don't you dare TOUCH ME" said the man who knew the boy clutching on his hand, then punched Naruto away from his arm and walked closer to Naruto. But Naruto seeing as the man has the same intention as the woman ran away out off the cemetery. "DON'T LET IT GET AWAY" cried the woman accompanied by the man from earlier, both of them giving chase.

Naruto ran toward the center of the village and thought out loud. " _what did I ever do to them?"_ Upon arriving on the village filled with many people Naruto ran toward the closest ones from him and begged someone to help him. "PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME" cried Naruto to one man but only ignored him "PLEASE" he shouted once more, but seeing as the man still ignored him Naruto ran towards a store "PLEASE THEY ARE TRYING TO HURT ME" Naruto cried to a group of people just sitting and drinking and pointing towards his abusers. But they too ignored him

"GET AWAY FROM US BRAT" growled one man. Naruto knowing that they would also not help him ran to an Old married couple and cried out to them "PLEASE SAVE ME" but his only reply was a scream from the old woman and a shove from her husband. "GET AWAY FROM US" shouted the Old man. The reaction caught every ones attention. And all eyes were averted to Naruto who was on the ground from the shove, with the expression of hurt and shock. Knowing who the boy on the ground was. They only glared at him. Then they started to whisper to each other, But to Naruto's surprise he can hear them whispering clearly.

 _"that's Him!"_

 _"why should we help him after everything he has done?"_

 _"we should leave him alone"_

 _"He doesn't deserve to be in here"_

 _"He looks hurt, Ha! good for him"_

 _"we should kill him before he even has the chance"_

 _"screw the Sandaime's rule I'm going after that MONSTER!"_

 _"MONSTER"_

 _"he took everything from me"_

 _"We should finish him so that their sacrifices would have not been in vain"_

 _"demon"_

 _"Demon"_

 _"DEMON"_

With all of those whispers that he knows were for all about him, was now too much for him to handle. People called him a Monster. What for? He remembered nothing that he has done wrong, and trying to know what has he did to deserve this, with no answer for his question. He just sat there and cried. "WHY?" he shouted "WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO ANYONE OF YOU?" his reply was only silence and their intensified glares. "THEY YOU ARE" said the woman from earlier and kicked Naruto towards the center, then he became the center of attraction, then resumed her earlier abuse, and was also accompanied by the man from the cemetery.

"PLEASE STOP" he begged the two with his face drenched with tears. "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME" he cried once more. Hoping that at least one of this people would pity an 8 yr old boy being cruelly abuse. But to his shock and horror they all just glared and smirked at the abuse he was experiencing. Some even cheered. Some even laughed. Some even walking towards him with a sadistic glee showing on their face, maybe even joining in on his abuse. One thing was for certain for Naruto. He has to escape! NOW! He then crawled away from the ground but someone was grabbing hold on his left foot. He turned and saw the Man from earlier, so with his free foot he has no choice but to kick the man unto his face releasing his foot and sprinted away from them.

"DAMN BRAT" growled the man who already recovered from the kick and sprinted after him.

"COME BACK HERE" he shouted with some of the civilians also giving chase into the small boy.

Even for a small boy who's only concern is his own survival, shockingly out ran his perpetrators. But since he is not used to being outside of the orphanage, and only ran to any directions that was purely based on his instincts he thinks safe. He made a mistake on turning to a long corridor until he was on a dead end. He tried to turn around and find another way but was already too late. The way out of this corridor was already blocked by the very villagers themselves.

"No more way to run now, DEMON" said the civilian who was trying the catch his breath from all the chasing they had done. "It is time to end this" said another. "We will end what the fourth has failed to do." said a civilian who was already lunging towards their shaking prey, then the other civilians followed suit. Then the next thing that happened for Naruto might be the most immense pain that a conscious person could have ever endure and he would never forget it. He was punched, kicked, stomped all over that their is not a single part of his body that was not twitching in pain. Over the course of this painful experience he tried to get free from their clutches but their was too many people ganging up against him

"Stop Please" he desperately begged. "I CAN'T TAKE MUCH OF THIS ANYMORE." he begged again but alas, it was only heard by deaf ears. Inside of his body a large creature finally awoke from its long slumber by the sounds coming from outside of the seal. Overlooking the experience of his young jailer within the seal of his body with disgust, he spat

"Humans"

Despite his revulsion he knew that the time has finally come for him to meet his warden. "It is time" the creature said awaiting his warden's arrival since he knew that this experience was enough for him to break a small part of the seal that can unlock a part of his deepest conscience.

Over the next hour of this brutal beating. Naruto finally gave up begging and just loss consciousness because it just was too much for his young body to bear.

The next thing he knew, he awoke in a strange dark sewer.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: After a short break and reading other fanfictions, I realized that I still need more experience to be at the level of the authors that wrote my favorite stories. It sucks just thinking about it. Well chapter 2 is ready :)

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting

Drops of water could be heard all around, accompanied also by the creaking sound of rusted pipes on this unknown place that took on the appearance of a sewer. In the center of the sewer filled water lay a sole boy who is also known as Uzumaki Naruto was still yet to wake up from all the sounds this place was making. One single pipe that was placed above the boy that has a single crack on it dropped a drop of water to his whiskered face. But still he did not wake from it. Several drops of water later, blue eyes slowly opened from its interrupted sleep.

"huh?" how did I get here? is this a sewer? I have never been in this place before" said Naruto who was slowly standing up from the water filled floor and looked curiously to this unfamiliar sewer. Naruto after observing his surrounding, could only find a single path that seems to only lead deeper. "I need to get out of here" said Naruto. Having no other choice he walked toward that single path and hoped that this could lead to his exit and his way home. While walking he has a feeling that he wasn't alone in this sewer but he only ignored it thinking as who would even go to this place at this place and hour, as he thought that it was already late.

After a while of walking Naruto stopped as a presence could be felt deeper within this sewer which unnerved Naruto, as he felt that this presence has a sort of malice feel into it and made Naruto slightly afraid. Naruto was now rethinking that was this even the right way to go with that sort of feel of a presence. After a minute, Naruto gained enough courage and chose to once again walk and not to think much of this presence and just continue onward toward the path seeing as this is his only way out. And the sooner he got out off here the better. As he walked further he saw a light from the edge and with the thought of that path lays his salvation. He sprinted, as he cannot wait to get out of this sewer that creeps the heck out of him. When arriving and to his disappointment he only saw a large gate that stood way above the ceiling with bars that are also big but has space for Naruto to get through it. Also at the center of the gate lies a single piece of paper with the word 'seal' written on it.

Naruto now confused as why is there a gate that is as tall as the mountain on konoha built on a sewer? Upon further observing the gate, on the inside and beyond is nothing but an dark abyss that Naruto can barley see anything from it. So thinking if he went inside that gate, he will only get lost from the darkness. Having ran out of ideas he now just sat in frustration.

"Damn it how am I gonna get out of here" yelled Naruto as he thought that he was gonna be stuck on a sewer until somebody came for him. If there are any since all of the people he knew could care less if he was gone, except for the hokage. But it would seem that he might also take a long time to find him. Then suddenly the presence that Naruto sensed earlier came back but the difference from before was that it was stronger and closer, and it seems to be coming from inside the gate. Fear once again struck Naruto as enormous red eyes that suddenly opened from within the cage (because of his loud voice he awoken something inside) and was now staring right at him while also sprouting a toothy grin that seemed enjoy the boy's fear. Then the eyes came closer, and closer until the light shone from sewer and revealed a large head of a fox that was as big as the hokage monument, maybe even bigger. The fox was now staring at Naruto with interest. it spoke.

 **"So It seems we finally meet, under this circumstances"  
**

Naruto after hearing it spoke and seeing as the creature is trapped inside the gate and with no way of coming out, he felt safe. But he is still afraid because who wouldn't after seeing a large fox head that even its tooth seems to be even larger than your body, and it might even moul you whole if you got close enough that is. Still He got the courage as to reply in the most logical thing he can think of right now.

"huh?" he said with barley enough sound that the fox might not even hear it.

But the fox did and narrowed its eyes and stood up in all four making the light engulf his whole body and the sight of nine tails became visible from the darkness. With fear in Naruto eyes as seeing the huge creature standing up towering him with nine tails swinging on its back. Naruto was too shocked to even respond as he could now remember the story of how a nine tailed fox once attacked his home killing many innocent people on its wake while also nearly destroying the village itself. But with the effort of the Yondaime hokage and his sacrifice to kill the nine tails, there is still a village today that would always remember his actions during those times. But now Naruto is seeing one right before his eyes can't help but keep his mouth shut.

"YOU'RE A NINE TAILS FOX! YOU'RE THE SAME AS THE ONE WHO TRIED TO ATTACK THIS VILLAGE EIGHT YEARS AGO!" screamed Naruto.

The fox chuckled as how ignorant this child is **"You** **are wrong, for I am the same fox that attacked your village many years ago, For I am the one and only Kyuubi in this world"** said the now known fox as Kyuubi. The one and the same beast that attacked konoha.

Having heard at what the fox has just said, he's fears were now replaced with disbelief. As he knows that the nine tailed fox was long dead after his hero has sacrificed his life to kill that monster. It was truly real right? since that was what we were told right? Those were the question that now plauge Naruto's mind

"WHAT?! how can you be same fox? it was said to have died years ago after the yondaime killed it" said the now disbelief Naruto

 **"Let me ask you a question kit, you have learned that from other humans correct?"** asked Kyuubi. And Naruto's only response was to nod.

 **"I shall tell you this. I am a being purely made out of the very chakra that exist in this world, and as you should know, you cannot kill chakra you could only store it. So the Yondaime has no capable ability to slay me as I am only a being of chakra, which is why he has no choice but to seal me. But for the reason on how the Humans would lie about my death is what would lead to my question, Do you know why are you hated?"** Asked Kyuubi.

Naruto was shocked from the knowledge he received from the creature but what shocked him most is his question. Memories of his whole life so far came crashing towards him, As so much as he remembered he could only feel nothing but sadness in his life. He could not even remember the last time he was happy. So he now asked himself, why was he hated? why does the very villagers despise his existence? Why was he getting glares while the other kids his age where getting smiles, Why is that when he as so much as show nothing but kindness to others he only gets insults and disapproval? Why is he suffering so much for something such as... LIVING. All he ever wanted was to be acknowledge, but it seems to be very far of reach.

The now saddened Naruto's only answer to the Kyuubi was "I Don't Know?"

the fox having expected his answer now lay down and and gave a menacing grin, for a plan suddenly came to his mind, planning that he can manipulate this child to do his own biding by showing him the way of hatred and malice. And making him unseal this dreaded seal that has imprisoned him and denying him his very freedom he long awaited.

 **"Very well, Then I shall tell you myself. Eight years ago and the day of your birth I attacked this very village and I will not tell you the reason since you do not have the knowledge to understand it yet. Well eight years ago was the day the Yondaime defeated me and once again sealed me inside of an human. Imprisoned me here inside of a once young baby boy. Do you know who that baby boy was? The Baby that was born on the very same day? It was you Naruto, who was chosen by the fourth to seal me inside of a child"** The Kyuubi said, then grinned when he saw Naruto with a shocked and horrified expression on his face after putting piece and piece together. His birthday, the people often called him a demon brat, it was now all to clear for him. He now knew that he was that young boy that was chosen to be the prison of this fox. He now knows why the villagers hated him so much, because they know within and trapped inside his body was this fox.

But another realization came to him, why would they blame him for everything the fox has done? He is not the demon fox that killed those people eight years ago. How could he? the very fox is standing right in front of him, and he was merely a baby at the time. Why would they put all the blame on him since he was just the container, not the jailer. Then the last memories from before he came on this sewer came back to him. How today was his birthday and how he escaped from the orphanage to enjoy the night outside. How he was chased. How he turned to a corner. And how the next came the... Beating.

He fell on his knees after the sudden rush of phantom pain overwhelmed his body from that experience. He remembered how it happened. He remembered every single detail of that moment. How it felt after over an hour of being beaten with the intent to kill by the very people he was living in the village with. Oh how he begged, Oh how he begged for them to stop. But what did they do? What did they do to an innocent little boy? The just spat on his face and kept on going with their brutality. Intense anger suddenly engulf his coils on how his whole life turned out. He glared at the fox which shocked it by having being used to be given only the face of fear, not the face of anger. Then Naruto yelled

"YOU! ARE THE REASON THE I HAVE SUFFERED SO MUCH! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HAVE BEEN THROUGH? JUST BECAUSE YOU JUST WANT TO DESTROY THIS VILLAGE FOR YOUR OWN SELFISH PLEASURE AND HAVING YOU SEALED INSIDE ME BECAUSE OF IT. NOW EVERYONE ONLY THINKS OF ME AS NO ONE BUT YOU. AND I AM THE ONE THEY BLAME NOW FOR EVERYTHING YOU HAVE DONE!"

All that Naruto felt today, all those pent up negative feelings that he had long locked away from inside him broke. Seeing as the only reason for how his life turned out was all because of this stupid fox attacking the village. For what? just for the heck it?

the kyuubi feeling very insulted had enough of this insolent child's ramblings and for it to blame him for his suffering. He could not let this insult pass. Because this young fool doesn't know the truth and how he does not even know how he and his kin suffered most of their lives just because of Humans. He then lose his patience and gripped the bars of the gate and made a mighty and deafening roar. A roar that shook the entire sewer and ridding the water that earlier engulfed the entire floor because of its sound wave behind the roar. Naruto struggling to stand up and raising both of his arms to block the air coming towards his face surprisingly kept his balance up to the Kyuubi stopped his roar.

 **"DO NOT BLAME ME FOR ALL YOUR SUFFERING HUMAN! FOR I ALSO DO NOT HAVE A CHOICE ON THIS MATTER! DO YOU THINK I WOULD JUST GO AND DESTROY YOUR VILLAGE? I DO NOT HAVE THE SLIGHTEST INTENTION ON HAVING ANY INTERACTIONS WITH HUMANS AFTER EVERYTHING THEY HAVE DONE. I WAS FORCED TO ATTACK YOUR VILLAGE AND I WAS ALSO FORCED TO BE SEALED INSIDE OF YOU!... WHILE YOU HAVE MERELY SUFFERED FOR EIGHT YEARS, I HAVE SUFFERED FOR MORE THAN A MILLENNIUM!. Since the day I was created me and my kin are forced to live in this planet that your petty race has just done nothing but create wars and destroy each other for the sake of knowing which group of humans are the strongest. All your lives are nothing but an endless cycle of destruction bringing nothing but corruption to this world. You humans are also the reason that you have corrupted me turning me into a being full of hatred and malice. BECAUSE YOU ALL EVEN AS SO MUCH AS INVOLVED US INTO YOUR WARS, IMPRISONING ME AND MY KIN FOR NOTHING BUT OUR POWER! Making us your toys and weapons forcing us to do your wishes while we are all forever trapped, forever lingering for our own freedom until our jailers die and transfer us to another prison until the cycle goes on again. And we are forever burdened with our immortality that we tailed beast have to suffer this until the end of time. If you so much as want to blame someone blame nothing but this wronged world. For you are not the only who it has wronged"** Said kyuubi with a shout then to a growl.

Naruto having heard the Kyuubi's side of the story does not know who to blame anymore. But with also the pent up emotions and with the knowledge that he learned he simply fell on his knees and punched the ground out of pure frustration, while tears slowly pour out of his eyes.

"Dammit! Why do I have to even live this life that was forced unto me. And why can't I just change it" He cried and while punching the ground once more.

The kyuubi having calmed down enough decided to continue on with his plan and try to break this boy's mind by showing him how broken this world is and by convincing him that the only way for him to find peace in this world is merely ending his existence by releasing the seal. But that will have to wait, because this experience is still not enough for him to break. But he is vulnerable enough for him to influence him. So as of now he will have to gain the boy's trust by first helping him.

 **"Kit, the only one to be blame for your problems is yourself. All the sufferings you have experience was because you lack the ability to change your life. just like right now, this place is you're deepest part of you're mind where we are connected, while on the outside in reality the people you so want to gain their acceptance are beating you senseless like you are nothing but a mere dog. And you are too pitiful and weak to stop them from trying. All the suffering in this corrupted world are due to the lack of ability of change. While others have the ability, their only motives are to end it with more wars and destruction. So as of right now let me grant you that ability, let me take your suffering away, give in to my chakra, give in to... HATE."** The Kyuubi said with glee and malice in his voice because seeing as his first part of his plan is taking effect when striking Naruto's heart when he was vulnerable and was at his lowest. And the boy's only response was a simple nod of his head.

"Give me the ability" said Naruto with an emotion of desperation.

The Kyuubi only grinned as his reply.

* * *

While on the outside in reality. On the center of the village, below the mountain with the four faces of the hokage was the building built for the leader of the hidden leaf. Where the very Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, was looking out on the window overlooking the village while smocking a pipe deep in thought. Because on his mind is only filled with images of a young small blonde haired boy with three whisker marks on each of his cheeks. His mind was all about Naruto because of the guilt he was feeling because he was not able to visit him on his own birthday. He sighed with smoke coming out.

 _"I Wonder how Naruto-kun is doing? maybe just crying himself to sleep after another miserable birthday."_ The sandaime thought with another sigh. He would have gone and visited the boy if it weren't for another useless meeting coming from the civilian council. Demanding that they have the right to be also included on the discussion about the shinobis, as it also matters on all of the village they said. If they weren't one of the sources of income for the village he would have long stripped them off their ranks. Because they have gotten too much power over the village for his liking. He really has to do something about it. But the stress of over thinking his problems was enough for the sandaime to suffer another migraine.

"Damn it, I am really too old to be still leading this village" he said while also massaging the sides of his head using his thumb and middle finger.

He then looked at the four pictures on the wall representing the two of his predecessors, the 1st and 2nd hokage and his sole successor whom has got his whole attention. Who was none other than but the 4th hokage Minato Namikaze. Looking at the picture with sadness he could not help but think of what kind of life he gave his only son when he chose to leave him and gave him a burden that even he has a trouble of managing. Even with the law he created to never mention the Nine tails sealed inside him to anyone, and if they broke it would be punishable by death. Was meant for Naruto to atleast have a chance to gain friends, but the civilians and shinobis that knew about Naruto clearly hated the boy. Convincing their children and Isolating him and from any of them. So all his life he all was alone, Even if he tried not to. When he also heard that even the orphanage was not being fair to him, giving him mostly 1-2 meals a day instead of 3 saying that he they needed it more. It angered him enough to then decide to just let him live in a fully paid apartment that was paid by his clan and give him a monthly allowance, so that he can buy his own food, but he will have to accompany him with it. But seeing as he was too busy on his responsibilities of being hokage he didn't even get the chance to meet him and give him his birthday gift. He sighed.

Then he sensed a spike of chakra that was all to familiar to the hokage.

"That chakra, No it can't be, ohhh nooo Naruto!" the sandaime said with the voice full of worry since he will always recognize that chakra, even if the last time he sensed it was eight years ago, he could never forget that feeling of its chakra. It could only belong to the Kyuubi. Who was trapped inside his surrogate grandson.

Then an anbu quickly came inside and bowed towards the Hokage.

"Sandaime-sama there is a disturbance on the civilian district" Said the anbu, Even if they were trained to be an emotionless elite division of ninjas. The Sandaime could still hear fear coming from the anbu when he also felt that chakra.

"Gather 4 more anbus and follow me towards the district, while also tell some of the jounins to calm down any panicked civilians. The least thing we need is an out roar coming from the civilians saying that the Kyuubi has returned" The Sandaime said with authority. The Anbu just nodded and disappeared with a body flicker jutsu obeying the orders of his leader.

A minute later the 5 anbus arrived outside of the building and followed the sandaime jumping from rooftop to rooftop going towards where the chakra was last sensed.

" _Naruto please be safe"_ Thought the sandaime even after trying and failing to ignore this bad vibe he was getting, he moved faster in blurring speed to get to their destination faster.

* * *

"Everyone get away from here!" yelled a civilian who ran away like his life depended on it while others followed suit.

the civilians ran and ran with much vigor because they know behind them was something they could never hope to fight against. Then a loud roar could be heard coming from behind them and brought fear into their hearts, because they knew the demon has now awaken. Before they know a shroud of red blocked their path. The sight before the civilians scared them because the child they had earlier beat up full of bruises and wounds that made him barely recognizable but was slowly healing. Naruto now looked at them with red menacing eyes that resembles a predator looking at its prey. No longer he has the appearance of a weak child from earlier, because he has now grown fangs and claws, with his whiskers growing more thicker and feral and a shroud of chakra that took the appearance of a fox really put them on the edge.

"We've got no choice but to fight our way through" said a trembling civilian who took a step back as he was feeling too close to the child for comfort.

"Have you gone mad? Look at it! do you think we have a chance at fighting against it?" Said another scared civilian.

"Well what choice do we have? besides we outnumber him from 50 to 1, we still have a chance! and we should be doing this to finally avenge everything this demon has took from us!" Said the civilian who has succeeded to bring enough courage to the other civilians who remembered everything they have lost eight years ago.

"He's right I will finally avenge my family! yelled a civilian who is no longer scared.

"Let's finish what the Yondaime has failed to do" With that last statement the 10 civilians charged towards Naruto.

Before they could finally touch Naruto he just swung his tail and made them flying towards the others which stopped their charge. Naruto then made a mighty roar that made the villagers stumble and fall down to the ground. Naruto then extended his chakra arm and grabbed one of the men.

"ahhhhh my skin it burns" yelled the civilian who was being burned from the kyuubi's chakra. Naruto then pulled the civilian and punched him through the solar plexus. With the enhance strength given from the chakra the force behind the punch was enough for the civilian to cough out blood and pushed towards the edge of the wall knocking him unconscious.

"RRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Roared Naruto to the sky with a suffocating killing intent making the civilians around to be frozen in fear once again. Naruto now in all four sprinted to the closest civilian and clawed his chest.

"AHHHH" yelled the civilian in pain with blood gushing out.

Civilians tried to help the injured man but was slapped away by a large chakra hand. There were 4 villagers who are behind Naruto and the exit to this corridor was infront of them, they then bailed out and abandoned their fellow civilians because of the fear of dying. Before they could even get out, a large chakra arm grabbed hold them and also burning them with its toxic touch.

"PLEASE LET GO!"

"IT BURNS PLEASE STOP"

"I DON'T WANNA DIE"

"SOMEONE HELP"

Screams coming from the 4 civilians were the only ones that can be heard, while the others could only watch as they are now going to be seeing before their eyes are the death of those civilians. Naruto who has no intention on letting them live because of the feeling of intense rage coming from the foul chakra of the kyuubi gripped tighter, and the screams grew louder with each tightened grip, until the screams were gone and blood splattered the whole corridor. Lay infront of Naruto were the dismembered bodies of the four civilians with their burned limbs and heads in every part of the corridor. The earlier courage that the civilians felt was no longer there. They only felt fear for their lives as the gore they saw earlier. It was still not enough to stop Naruto rampage, then they felt as their heartbeats stops as Naruto's stare was now back to them.

Naruto ponce towards them and begun his killing spree. He clawed and cut people in half. He also stabbed some of them with his tail. He smashed them with a large chakra hand that added more organs and blood to the walls and ground from their bodies. Until the whole corridor is engulf with screams from the civilians who are being brutally killed by the child they had beaten senseless earlier.

Now the only one left from the villagers is the one who started all of this. The woman from the cemetery, trembling in fear from the brutality made by only a child. Naruto walked slowly with the the man's head from earlier in the cemetery to the woman, intending on ending this night with a final kill. The woman now staring Naruto in front of her, with his hand extended intent on piercing her chest. Not wanting to make the demon that took away her husband kill her without a fight she tried to at least punch Naruto one last time but he has already created chakra arms to grab hold both of her arms and legs. With nothing else to do the woman now awaits her death and screamed.

"DO IT! KILL ME LIKE HOW YOU KILLED ALL OF THIS PEOPLE! you already showed us what you truly are. NOTHING BUT A DEMON THAT TAKES LIVES ANYTIME HE WANTS LIKE WE ARE ANIMALS. You are no child. YOU ARE NOT HUMAN! (sob) (sob) just kill me so I can now be with my husband. Said the woman with tears on her eyes that can now stare at Naruto with loneliness and fear as he is going to pierce her with his hand.

Just as his hand was about to pierce her chest something about the look on her eyes made him hesitate. Something on her eyes was familiar to him. It was not just the fear, No it was the eyes of loneliness and wanting. The woman wanting to finally be with her husband, and with the loneliness that the kyuubi took him away from her the day he was born. The familiar thing is, he also had same eyes as her. Because all he wants was to be have peoples attention and acknowledgement,and the loneliness from being alone and hated all his life. Then Naruto remembered everything that happened earlier. How he killed all those people. this is not what he wanted to have the ability to change. He wanted their acceptance, not kill them. This just gave them the reason to have everybody hate him, because he just proved them right that he was a monster that all of them accused him of. The anger was slowly disappearing and he now regained control of his senses, but the only thing he can't control was the shame he was feeling right now with his whole appearance drench with blood and his hands soiled with the lives he just took.

The hands that bind the woman now disappeared but the chakra cloak still remained present on his body. Naruto fell on his knees and his head now looking down.

"What have I done. I killed all of this people, they were right. I. Am. A monster" said Naruto with his hands now on his face.

Meanwhile the woman seeing Naruto on his knees and seeing as he won't be doing anything grabbed a large rock by her side with a pointed edge intent in bashing Naruto's head, taking the chance to end his life once and for all.

"Yes you are, and this is for my husband you demon" said the woman void of any emotion on her voice and face. She now tried to bash Naruto's head but a thrown kunai was struck on her sleeve and pushed her arm towards the wall and made her let go of the rock before it can even impact on Naruto's skull.

"Dear kami, what happened here?" The now revealed Sandaime hokage who was the one who thrown the kunai now has a good look at the gore filled corridor with multiple limbs and a heads of his villagers. This sight made him very uncomfortable that thinking the one who did all of this was the little boy he had just save from the woman with a strange red chakra shroud that surrounded his whole body and made him look like a fox, and also the blood that filled his entire form. Which scared him to the core. But knowing this would have never happened except if Naruto was provoked enough to draw the influence of the nine tails, The Hokage decided to get to the bottom of this after tonight. But still the shock from the sight before him was still present.

"Jiji" was the only response of Naruto hearing the familiar voice of the only person who was ever kind to him stand up and walked towards him wanting the old Hokage to help him with all that has happened tonight, but the Sandaime has only stood there still shocked at what has occured. The five anbus that went to also accompany the hokage became alert and hostile towards the boy with the intent on defending their leader because of his strange chakra shroud and also the blood that filled his entire form ay have the intent of harming their leader. But one anbu with the monkey mask was not taking any chances made a handseal and created a non-lethal lightning jutsu that could only paralyze Naruto.

"NO STAND DOWN!" ordered the hokage seeing as this will only provoke Naruto more, But he was too late to shout out the order as the jutsu was already heading towards the boy. As the jutsu struck Naruto he shouted and fell to the floor face first and knocked unconscious, with the chakra shroud slowly disappearing. The hokage angered by the action grabbed the anbu by the collar and glared at him.

"do not just make your own decisions monkey! Know your place and wait for orders. Now go and take care of the civilian and send her to ibiki. Crane go and help Naruto and send him to the hospital on the private room, with also a private doctor requested personally by me and make him swore of secrecy. I don't want anyone to know what happened tonight. Now go!" ordered Hiruzen and also letting go of monkey with a push. The two did as they were ordered but stopped as the woman shouted her protest.

"YOU ARE HELPING IT?! CAN YOU NOT SEE EVERYTHING HE DID HERE?! HE IS NOT HUMAN BUT A DEMON THAT MUST DIE BEFORE IT CAN EVEN BE REBORN TO THE KYU..." she stopped speaking when a suffocating killer intent was felt on the whole corridor that was coming from the hokage. The K.I. was also enough to make the anbus around feel uncomfortable.

"silence civilian" said Hiruzen with a glare. "you know the law that speaking about that S-class secret. So I have no choice but sentence you to a painless death after your interrogation" Hiruzen said with his K.I. lessening until it can no longer be felt. "I know what happened to your husband, but what you have done today is unforgivable. For I am sure this is not what your husband would have wanted, But I still wish you could find peace with him in the afterlife"

The woman could do nothing but be shocked at what was going to happen to her. Seeing as she has no more choice on this just accepted her fate. But at long last she can finally be reunited with her husband, she could now finally be at peace. So she now just followed Monkey heading towards the Konoha torture and interrogation building.

"Now Crane if you could please help Naruto to the hospital so this disturbing night can finally come to an end" Said The hokage.

Crane doing as he was asked walked towards the boy. Suddenly Glowing red eyes opened and the chakra shroud once again enveloped Naruto's body with his tail about to pierce Crane. But with his experience he has enough reflex to dodge the tail before it can even impale him and retreated back to his teammates. Naruto slowly standing up glared at the shinobis in front of him with a wild animal face with his thicker whiskers and fangs. He gave a roar then charged towards them, he then made an enlarge chakra hand to smash them to the ground. But the shinobis and the hokage body flickered and dodge the attack, then appeared next to a more open space to gain an open advantage. and Naruto followed them outside of the corridor.

"Anbu stop him before he can go on a rampage on the village, But also be careful, try to sedate him" Ordered the Hokage who is still concered for the safety of Naruto.

Two anbus sprited towards Naruto with the intent to knock him out as fast as possible, They then separated and charge on both side of Naruto and pulled back their arms for a punch. Naruto jumped back to avoid the attack and created two chakra arms to grab hold of them, But they rolled out of the way. Before landing Naruto failed to see that another anbu was awaiting his decent then kicked him on chin soaring him upward once more.

The two anbus seeing as they have an opening flashed handseals and both cried out Wind style: Great breakthrough that made a pressurize condense air coming towards Naruto and pushed him back against a wall. Having his head impact on the wall and his activities from earlier. Naruto was now slightly exhausted and feeling fatigue. Crane seeing as he can now get close to the boy he body flickered behind him and put him on a headlock. But upon skin contact the shroud itself was burning his skin and he has no choice but to let go because of the pain. Naruto with enough stamina left he made a back hand and slapped the anbu back making him soar toward a building. With enough force behind the attack the impact was enough to destroy the wall and knocked him unconscious. An anbu with a dog mask jumped towards his unconscious comrade intent on helping and healing him. Naruto not ignoring the anbu, jumped towards him and tried to claw him, but the two anbus from earlier defended their comrade and kicked Naruto away from dog. Naruto then extended his tail and slapped one of the anbus with the mask of the bird successfully separating them both. After Naruto crashed towards the ground and regaining his balance he quickly charged the sole anbu and relentlessly tried to claw him, but the anbu expertly dodge every one of the attacks and jumped further back to gain some space between Naruto.

Naruto surprisingly did not charge the anbu but just punched the ground below him and created a crater, which confused the anbu. Then he was shocked when a red chakra hand sprouted from below him and grabbed him. Naruto pulling the chakra arm from the ground that connected to the hand that grabbed the anbu, he then pulled the anbu towards him and punched him square in the face breaking his rabbit mask and also broke two of his front teeth. He soared towards the hokage. But the Sandaime created three shadow clones to catch the anbu before he can even get hurt from the impact to the ground.

"Naruto what have you become" said the worried Hokage to the boy he thought as his grandson. But Naruto just ignored him and went after the anbu with the bird mask.

The said anbu just unsealed his tanto intent on defending himself from Naruto. Naruto not intimidated by the weapon still charged him and made a front flip and enlarged his tail that went towards the bird. Bird seeing as he can't defend himself from the upcoming tail he just rolled out of the way to dodge it, and then flashed handseals to make a Mud wall to defend himself from the upcoming fist. Surprisingly the fist just broke the wall, since the wall stopped most of the force of the punch and was coming at him slowly, bird dodged the punch by moving his head to the left and saw an opening and stabbed Naruto to the shoulder. Bird retracted his tanto from Naruto and was shocked as the wound was slowly healing until it finally closed. Naruto made an upward slash with his claws to bird while the latter also tried to defend himself by covering his face with his arms. But still the slash blew him away while also getting clawed and blood splutterd out from his wound.

Naruto once again charged at the anbu who was too weak to defend himself from the wound, can now do nothing but only watch as his demish was about to come. But to his relief an extended staff pushed Naruto back away from the injured anbu and saved his life. The staff now retracted back to his original form and was being held by none other than the Sandaime. The Sandaime then body flickered in front of bird to defend him from the now standing Naruto.

"Hiruzen is this the Kyuubi jinchuriki?" The staff being held by sandaime spoke.

"Yes, Enma, this boy before us is the jinchuriki of the nine tails. And also his son" Said the sandaime with a sad but determined look on his face. "Which is why we have to save him from the kyuubi's influence"

"Very well Hiruzen I shall help you, but you better do the right thing this time, because this is no time to be soft if it is the kyuubi we are dealing with" the now revealed enma spoke.

the sandaime's only response was a nod, because he knows that talking to Naruto was not going to do anything in this situation. He has no choice but to hurt the little boy and knock him out. So Hiruzen sprited towards Naruto with the intention of ending this fast. He flashed handseals and cried out "Fire style: Burning ash" that envelope Naruto and was so thick that he can barley see anything, Naruto then heard something like a 'click' that made the ash explode around him. Naruto was blown away with his clothes burned and his wounds slowly healing, crashed on the ground and slowly standing up. The Hokage then trapped him with his Adamantium Prison Wall technique that surrounded Naruto with a barrier of the same staff the old man is currently holding. The Hokage seeing as he can now end this flashed hand seals and created a towering wave of mud that was sent crashing down towards Naruto. The wave was too much for Naruto that he just fell down and feeling the gallons of mud crashing on his body. After the jutsu has ended and the barrier disappeared in a poof of smoke, their now lays an unconscious Naruto with the his fangs and claws slowly reverting back to normal teeth and nails, with the shroud of chakra also disappearing. Hiruzen now just sighed in relief but with a pang of guilt in his heart as how could he let this happen to the boy and the villagers he brutally killed back their in the corridor. Then Dog and the now awoken Crane jumped beside their hokage awaiting orders. Sarutobi seeing as this night has finally come to an end he looked at both of the anbus

"Crane go and get more shinobis to get that clean" Hiruzen pointed towards the gore filled corridor" And see if you can recognize them and hand me their files. And if they have any relatives I shall handle it and talk to them myself and explain to them what happened to their relative. Dog go and tend the wounded since you are the only medic present, and this is now a no trespassing zone. So do not let anybody in here unless they have my permission granted by only me. And as for Naruto, I shall deliver him to the hospital myself. Is that understood?" ordered Sarutobi with authority. Both the anbus only response was nothing but a nod and did as what they were told.

"And as for you Enma thank you for your help, you may go now" said the sandaime to the staff.

Then the staff moved by itself away from Hiruzen's hand and transformed into a large monkey with white hair that reaches below his back and also a long side burns with goatee on his face. He is also wearing a black suit with a mesh armor underneath it, while over it is a sleeveless kimono shirt with white fur trimmings that is being held by a red sash with tiger stripes.

"Your welcome Hiruzen" Said Enma but then looked at the unconscious boy. "It seems you have failed in raising this boy to have a happy childhood, not with what might those villagers did to him back there. He would have never drew on the Kyuubi's chakra unless they did nothing wrong to him that resulted to their deaths." Said Enma with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

Hiruzen could not do anything but look down in shame. "Yes, you are right I have failed Naruto. This village has long forgotten its will of fire when the Nine Tails attacked us that day. With the villagers losing a lot, they soon seek revenge on Naruto thinking as he was the Nine Tails himself. His life has been such a burden to him since the day his parents died. But if only things were different and they were here right now, he would have had the life he deserved" Said Hiruzen while also looking at Naruto with guilt.

Enma only gave a nod as his response. "Its still not too late. You can still fix this Hiruzen, unlike what you did last time" Said enma who has already disappeared in a poof of smoke returning back to the summoning world. Hiruzen just gave a sigh and created two shadow clones.

"Happy Birthday Naruto, I sorry if I had failed you" Said the saddened Hokage.

He then soon commanded his clones to carry Naruto towards the Hospital.

* * *

Damn 7k words but it still does not feel enough. Sorry for the late chapter i'm really busy with everything in my life and also forgive me for my amature writings. This is really my first time writing a story.

Merry christmas to all


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: **Chapter 3 is ready. Sorry for the long wait guys. Really, I'm so guilty that I made you all suffer for a long awaited chapter. But, seriously I know how that feels. But now that I am an author, I could really understand how other authors feel. The could feel tired, restless, anxious or even useless when they couldn't write a chapter asap. But, I am not like a other authors who decided to abandon their story. This story is like my dream story, literally, it has been in my dreams, haunting me to continue it and hopefully finish it one day. But a lot of things are consuming my time. Don't worry, this is something that I intend on finishing. So I like to prepare you all because I have a tons of plans for Naruto ahead. Plans that would make him a main character that I so desire. A character who is sort of not the hero type that everyone expected him to be, but sort of serving the world on his own twisted way. Well then without further ado I present you chapter 3. Still sorry again for my amateur writing and grammatical errors, I'm still an rookie, But I will try to satisfy you guys with the best I could.  
**

* * *

I Don't own _NARUTO_ but I am just borrowing _it_ to write my own story.

Chapter 3: Them

Naruto quickly rose from his bed with his face drenched with sweat and his breathing ragged, His heartbeat was also beating quite furiously from fear because of what he dreamt of. Naruto clenched the left side of his chest, where his heart is located, because of the phantom pain he had just experience in his dream. Naruto heaved a sigh to try and calm his nerves and was slowly blinking his eyes, because he was still not used to the blinding rays coming from the blinding light above him. After a few more times of blinking he finally observed his surroundings.

He can see that he was in a purely white colored room. The room itself was quite small and was filled with only the scent of medicines that is located to his left with a dextrose attached to his hand. So all in all Naruto could only guess that he was sent to the hospital after the things he had done last night. Naruto then looked at his hands, the hands were soft and small because it is actually belonging to an eight year old boy. But behind this sweet and innocent hands was a gruesome story that was waiting to unfold, these hands has already took the lives of many, his young hands has already been soiled with the sins of murder which made Naruto disgusted with himself in how he could have just lost control like that.

He despised the idea of him becoming a demon and snapping like that to kill all of them. Even if the civilians did deserve their demise but still he just proved them right, that he was not just a human, but a monster as well. A monster that can take lives anytime he wants. Never will he accept that kind of lifestyle. Taking pleasure in killing, he would rather die than embrace that sort of nature. But because of the pain he had experience both mentally and physically last night, he was not in the right kind of mind as to think about the consequences that would influence him from the vile chakra of the Kyuubi. Because all his little mind only wanted to happened during that night, was just for the pain to end.

But in the end that was not what happened. Naruto now heaved one more sigh and then looked at the window that is located towards the right side of the room and can see that the sun was yet to rise, meaning it was still early in the morning and he can still get some more sleep. It was truly tempting indeed to sleep once more because his young body is still exhausted, But what was stopping him was the nightmare he had. He dreamt of the eyes of the civilians. The eyes they had shown before he killed them. The words they last spoke and the sounds of their bones being crushed, or how their skins where being torn and clawed with blood splashing on his face. Those images will be forever imprinted in his mind, traumatized by the actions he did last night. Never to be forgotten.

But that dream was not the reason he woke up from. No, what woke him from his sleep was another dream. After dreaming of the civilians, he had a weird sensation that he was slowly succumbing deeper into his inner mind then dreamt about that he was in another sewer. different than the sewer where the Kyuubi was being kept. Compared to the sewer where the Kyuubi was kept locked up, this sewer was much larger. It was purely white, the pipes, walls, and the very ceiling of the sewer was white with not a tint of any shadows or darkness to it.

It was truly a sight to behold because of the light that engulfed the entire sewer. It was sort of majestic and creepy at the same time. But then after a few more minutes of observing mysteriously the pipes were starting to break one by one, Naruto expected that water was the thing that would come out from the pipes. But disturbingly it was actually blood, red crimson blood was the one thing that was coming out of the pipes. The thick blood was splashing towards the ground that splashed to the walls and made a creepy kind of image to the young boy. Because of the white walls,it defined the blood more, the blood can be seen with a glowing effect with its crimson color also giving it more texture.

The blood kept coming out of the pipes until the floor was now filled with nothing but blood with Naruto's feet also being immersed in it, but surprisingly even if the blood kept on pouring from the pipes, the blood still wasn't getting higher or increasing its volume.

"What is happening?" said the now disturbed Naruto. Suddenly loud screams could now be heard across the whole sewer. The screams were familiar to Naruto, but with so many screams it was now starting to get very painful to hear making Naruto cringe and cover his ears to lessen the sound, but found it no use.

"AAAHHHH! MAKE IT STOP!" yelled Naruto, while he was still screaming, hands suddenly sprouted out of the pool of blood and the source of the screams emerged from it, screaming people were everywhere trying to get out of the blood but were mysteriously being pulled further below, making it seem impossible for them to escape. But there was one who submerged from it and caught sight of Naruto and crawled towards him.

Naruto scared beyond belief as the person crawled towards him with surprising speed fell down on his rear and also crawled away from the coming entity, trying his hardest to not get caught. But his movements was stopped when hands came out of the blood and grabbed hold of each limbs of the boy. Naruto tried his hardest to get free from the strong grips but it was proved to be pointless as the hands itself seemed to not be losing its strong grip. So now Naruto is at the mercy of the crawling figure.

"NO, GET AWAY FROM ME!" cried Naruto to the crawling person as begging was all he could do. But the person just kept on going, not even listening to the frightened eight year old boy. When it was now merely an inch away from Naruto It stopped its crawling and just stood up and started to wipe off the blood from his face and hair revealing a blonde haired whiskered boy that looks a lot like Naruto himself.

When he finished wiping off the blood on his face and body that was enough for Naruto to recognize the person in front of him. Naruto could see that the person was the exact carbon copy of himself, With the same face with his signature whisker marks, same hair, even the clothes were the same but clone's was just covered in blood. The other difference between them is their eyes, while Naruto had a magnificent blue azure eyes, the one in front of him has menacing ones that has a red pupil and a black sclera.

Naruto could do nothing but be shocked at the other Naruto that was standing in front of him, who was raking his blood stained hair with his right hand and observed the sewer with glee. But when the other clone's sight was back on the original who was on the ground still shocked, he gave him a sadistic smile and spread his arms referring the whole sewer to Naruto.

"Beautiful isn't it?, this is just what you have created. But let's lower the volume a little bit" Said the dark Naruto to the original one, licking a bit of blood from his lips. Then the screams now slowly becoming bearable to Naruto.

"All this blood, all this screams, It's making me ecstatic. IT'S PARADISE! HAHAHAHA you recognize this guys don't you?! How could you not, these were the screams you just heard last night. These were the civilians you killed last night HAHAHAHA" The other Naruto said with a crazed laugh.

"W-Wh... Who are you? or what are you?" stuttered Naruto with a disturbed expression because of what is currently happening and having heard of what the clone has said about all this people. What sort of sick dream is he having?. The clone looked at Naruto and smiled once more and just shrug his shoulders.

"You may be thinking that this is just a dream, but no it is not. Its more of the portion of the broken part of your mind, This was created during last night. With the stress you had experience mentally it destroyed a part of your sanity, but on the other hand created something else entirely." said the other Naruto while pointing his finger towards his own head indicating his sentence.

"But now is not the time you get to know me. but you will... very 'SOON'. HAHAHAHA you just haven't broke enough yet to give in to me hahaha. So for now I will wait until that time comes.. Now how about I show you a fragment of this broken, twisted mind of yours" Having done his speech the hands that were gripping Naruto from earlier started pulling him down to the pool of blood.

"AHHH LET GO.." cried Naruto but was only heard by deaf ears as the hands were still slowly pulling Naruto under the blood. Naruto kept on struggling with surprising strength until he broke free from some of the hands that were holding him. When Naruto was almost out of the blood more hands sprouted from it and grabbed hold of his entire frame until it was impossible for Naruto to escape. Now Naruto's whole body has sunk on the blood with only but his head as an exception.

"HAHAHA, you know its useless to struggle, just relax and let your mind do the work. Ohh and a little bit of warning. The things you are going to see or hear down there, is not going to be pretty. I should know, I was created by it." said the dark Naruto while also sprouting one last sadistic smile. That was the last thing Naruto saw when his entire form has now sunk below the pool of blood.

A minute later all the hands started to release their grip on his body, with Naruto's eyes opening he saw nothing so he quickly closed it and opened it once more, he begun to panic as he cannot see the difference between opening or closing his eyes as it was all the same, pitch black. His heart now beating fast and surprisingly his breathing heavy even under the blood. He tried to swim back to the surface with eager for some sense of sight, he swam and swam but still no difference, with no way of knowing where to swim he can't navigate himself to the way upwards with all of his surroundings were nothing but pure darkness, Naruto could now feel that he was lost in the center of the vast liquid of crimson blood.

Then suddenly the screams once more can now be heard in every direction of Naruto's surrounding. It was very unsettling hearing their loud screams that could traumatize anyone because it sound like the people are being tortured, with also hearing flesh being torn and bones breaking. Even if Naruto covered his ears the sounds still could be heard loud and clear that made Naruto cringe. The screams still kept on but Naruto could not not take it anymore. He cried with tears gashing out of his eyes.

"Stop Stop Stop Stop Stop Stop Stop Stop Stop Stop Stop Stop Stop Stop Stop Stop Stop Stop Stop" Naruto whimpered multiple times until the screams themselves cleared out.

Naruto's breathing was heavy but it was a must to do as he wanted to relax, because this situation was mentally stressing him out. The pitch black surrounding, his body that seems to be floating in an endless abyss in this vast dark liquid, all the panic he was feeling. It was too stressful for him to handle. Naruto knew that this was just a dream, he tried to figure out a way to finally wake up from it, so he closed his eyes. Then one voice was heard by Naruto, the voice was clearly belonging to a woman because of its soft pitch and feminine sound.

"How could you do this?"

Having heard that Naruto quickly opened his eyes. He was so relieved that he was no longer in that dark abyss but was staring at a forest at night with the wind blowing on his face. When he calmed himself down enough he then started to look at his surroundings. But he immediately regretted that. The sight before him was horrifying. Bodies of shinobis lay dead, their corpses filled the whole ground of the forest. it was also clear to Naruto that they all died a brutal and painful death. Some parts of their bodies are missing or crushed. Organs molded into the green grass, Their lies in front of Naruto is the brutality of the shinobi life. Now then and their. Naruto broke down, for he has just saw the dark side of this world. Even if it is just a nightmare. Naruto was about to vomit because of the gruesome act, but he held it in. Naruto observed the corpses and what he realize surprised him.

"This are all Jonins of the Konoha" Said a surprised Naruto. Every single one of this shinobis were wearing the jonin outfit of the leaf. He expected that there were other shinobis coming from another village if this was a shinobi battle. But with no other bodies found it could only mean that one person was behind all of this slaughter.

"I wish you have never been born"

Naruto shocked by the familiar voice from earlier took a look at where it was coming from. He saw a woman on her knees holding onto her chest with an open wound that looked fatal. Naruto curious as who was she talking to, knowing that she was not talking to him as her back was against him. Naruto ran towards her with worry with the intention of helping her as his kind heart still refused to leave a dying woman, not even caring if their was an enemy nearby. "Ummmm Shinobi-san we need to go and get help, please give me your hand" Naruto reached out for her hand but Naruto was surprised that his hand just went pass hers. As if he was just an apparition. Naruto stepped backward shocked. Then he heard a rustling in the bushes in front of the woman

"I wish so too, to never been born. Then I would have never experienced all those things. So that I am not haunted by this pain i'm feeling in my heart" A voice was heard coming from the bushes. The voice intrigued Naruto even if it was just void of any kind of emotion, but Naruto knows that behind it was something else. It held the voice of pain and sorrow.

Naruto has long been adapted by pain, he could know that this man that was slowly coming out of the bushes with his face hidden with a black hood and a metalic creepy mask that looked more like a skeleton, instead it actually has a long nose. But besides his appearance, just by hearing his voice, Naruto was sure that this man has experienced so much pain from his past. Naruto seeing as the man could also not see him like the woman listened in on their conversation.

"I have become like this because of the things you all have done to me. You all forced me to become something I despise!" he now said with the voice of anger. While the air coming from this man quickly turned dark and menacing.

"A Monster" he ended.

Suddenly massive amounts of Gray chakra engulfed his entire frame. Naruto took a step further as he has never felt such chakra before, the shadows that covered the mask of the man could not hide his frightening glowing red pupils. The chakra felt corrupted and most of all hate. The amount of hate gushing out from his very chakra was too much that it can even surpass the ones that belong to kyuubi's that can spread fear into anyone.

Naruto lying in all fours trying to find air because of the suffocating chakra. Naruto looked towards the woman, The woman herself was not handling the massive amounts of menacing chakra too well. Her face held so much fear that even a clearly experienced jonin such as herself could not get rid of the fear.

"I know that you don't have much time in this world, not with that wound of yours" Said the man who slowly molded his chakra into two large gray chakra arms from his back.

"Why don't I just make it easier for you and kill you painlessly instead of a slow one" the man said. While also removing his mask but with the hood covering the upper part of his face only showed his nose and mouth. He sprouted a sadistic smile that send shivers unto Naruto's spine. The chakra arms then grab hold of the woman's head. She could only whimper as she is scared for her life, while Naruto could only look in horror as he does not know what the man is going to do.

In a second the hands crushed her head with blood sputtered out of the sides of its fingers. The horrified Naruto could no longer hold the vomit and then puked out saliva because of the cruel and gruesome act that has just transpired. He watched with fear and anger as he looked at the man who still had the same smile in his face. Naruto could not believe as how can a man still smile like that after killing her in that kind of fashion. Looking at him _"This guy makes me sick"_ Naruto thought and then shouted at him.

"WHAT KIND OF MAN ARE YOU? HOW COULD YOU HAVE POSSIBLY ENJOY THAT?"

The man threw the body away then receded back his chakra as it disappeared along with his chakra arms. He then turned back from the forest and started to walked away out of the opened ground. Clearly not noticing Naruto as he did not even spared him a glance. When the clouds covered the moon the darkness now engulfed his figure as Naruto could no longer see his walking figure. So Naruto slowly stood up, Naruto could not control his shaking body so he quickly fell right back down on the grass.

Naruto tried to stop his body from shaking, but found it to no use. As the fear was still etched unto his heart. Then in a blink of an eye, a gray flash appeared in front of him and there stood the same man from earlier with his glowing red eyes staring back at his own shocked and frightened blue ones. The man then gave him the same sadistic smile from earlier that made Naruto frozen in fear.

"You asked what kind of man am I right?"

Naruto's only response was his uncontrollable trembling of fear and tears that came gashing out of his eyes with his breathing heavy. _"He heard me! Oh kami he can even see me!"_ Naruto thought.

The man's smile grew as he can see that Naruto was driven in fear. "You know the answer to your question is not going to be something you like, but if you must know." the man said with his face going closer to Naruto's "I am the man you will become" after he said that, He removed his hood while the clouds that covered the moon disappeared and the light coming from it was illuminating his face, it then revealed something that Naruto was not expecting.

The revelation shocked Naruto to the core. The hooded man revealed to be an older paler Naruto with his whisker marks almost invisible, No longer was his hair blonde, it was now white as snow. The older Naruto looked towards him while also sprouting the same sadistic smile from earlier that send shivers unto Naruto's spine. "no, it can't be. no it can't be true this is just a nightmare. you're not real" Naruto whispered, Then once more 4 gray chakra arms appeared behind the older Naruto's back and grabbed hold of each limbs of Naruto.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Naruto kept on squirming but ended when the older Naruto held his chin and put his face closer to Naruto. their faces where inches from each other. Naruto was forced to look into the eyes of his assailant, he was looking straight at his glowing red slitted eyes. Naruto was intrigued and frightened at the same time. Because behind those painful broken eyes and insanity lies so much pain that Naruto somehow could feel it. The pain that drove this man to become what he is today. It was not just any kind of pain that Naruto had ever felt, More pain than he had ever experience.

"Its better you embrace it sooner, that broken part of you. You know, to lessen the pain that would come" said the man, even if the Man didn't look that much serious with how creepy he said it but Naruto could hear the care behind those words. But Naruto simply cannot accept this inhumane part of himself, this sadistic, insane part of himself. The older Naruto was asking himself to give up his like that dark Naruto from earlier.

Naruto then suddenly remembered what this man did to that woman, So he was asking himself if this is want he wants to become. Naruto remembered all those civilians from last night. The pain he felt then the anger, but in the end it was not worth it if he became nothing but a monster. Then he looked back at the sadistic smile of this older version of himself. this smile that just took a life without remorse and felt nothing but enjoyment. Naruto ask himself if this is what he wanted? in the end Naruto knew what his answer was. Naruto found a sudden rush of courage and anger that was enough for him to resist his fear and glared right back at himself.

"I don't want this part of me, I don't want to become like you, And I DON'T WANT YOUR FUTURE!" he screamed with such vigor while the man in front of him no longer smiled but just narrowed his eyes. "I'll never accept this pa-" Naruto never got to finish his sentence when he suddenly lost his breath and felt something painful in his chest, He looked down on where that painful feeling was coming from. What he saw was a large hand that impaled his chest that came from The older Naruto. Naruto cough up blood after that and stared at the older Naruto. his face void of emotion. _"what is wrong with this guy?"_ Naruto thought as he was confused with himself. One second he was emotionless, the next he was sadistic, then insane, and then back to being emotionless. _"Just what happened to me that made me this way?"_ he asked himself

"You are too naive, No matter one day you will experience what I felt. The experience of your life where not even the most strong willed person could have stayed sane from" Naruto then felt his hand touch his heart. Naruto begun to panic once more as he was suffocating and felt immense pain from his hand slowly crushing his heart. Naruto stared right back at himself.

He has once more sprouted a smile, it was not a sadistic That Naruto expected, but a saddened smile.

"I am not proud of what I am today. But you will learn that this world is too unforgiving and unfair. And it will lead you to a path you are not meant to follow, then turn you to something you are not. And you are too weak to change it." The older Naruto said. Naruto felt the sincere emotion coming from his older counter part. But then the older Naruto suddenly crushed his heart then he felt his life end right there. After that he woke up. Which brings us back to the present. Naruto who kept relieving his dream while also trying to understand if it was even a dream. Naruto was brought out of his thought when he was surprised by a knock on the door.

 _knock knock._

The door opened and then came inside the Sandaime Hokage. "Oh Naruto-kun it has appears you have woken up, How are we today my boy?" Naruto smiled that his surrogate grandfather came for him, when he needed his guidance the most. But then fragments of what occurred last night came rushing back to him that made Naruto look away from hiruzen and clench his fist out of anger at himself. How could he look at him after what he did. The idea of the only person that has ever cared for him think of him as a monster like the civilians do, is going to feel unbearable pain and would break him to his lowest. _"if that ever happens, then I am going to be all alone"_

Hiruzen however could see the sadness coming from the boy because of his lack of response, This was not the first time that he had seen him like this. Most of those times Naruto would just shrug it off then revert back to being an energetic ball of sunshine and give one of his wide fox like grin. But obviously this was not going to be one of those times. Which is why he felt guilty for not being able to stop it. He gave Naruto one saddened look and then spoke once more.

"Naruto-kun about last nig-"

"you're going to think of me as a monster too jiji?" Naruto interrupted him while not removing his gaze from wall in front of him. "Naruto i would never think of you like that. In my eyes you are never a monster. You have a kind soul that does not belong to a demon's, but people are just too blind to see it. What happened last night was not your fault, What happened was beyond my expectation. For that Naruto I am sorry." said the guilt filled Sandaime Hokage. Naruto was relieved that at least that his jiji didn't think of him as a monster. However he also could not blame the hokage for what happened. He was the who went outside on his own accord because of his curiosity. But enough of that, he removed his gaze away from the wall and then stared at his stomach which Naruto knew what it contains. He had to ask the hokage about this right now. He had the right know.

"Jiji, tell me. Why do I contain the nine tailed fox?" Naruto asked. The Sandaime was both surprised of his question while also expecting it. However he did not expect it for him to know this soon, There is no hope on hiding it anymore. He however was curious of how he had known. But he decided to answer Naruto first and then ask him later. "Naruto first I must tell you the reason why I hid the truth from you and from everybody who either was not born yet or too young to know what happened. I did it for you to have a chance to become happy" having heard that. Naruto felt an intense feeling of anger from his words.

"Do you think that I am happy of my life so far? Do you think that I had ever any friends? That even if some people does not know what I contain has ever accepted me? To tell you the truth I HATE MY LIFE! I HATE ALL THEIR GLARES, ALL THEIR INSULTS, ALL THEIR ABUSE, I HATE ALL OF IT!" shouted the outraged Naruto. "Naruto I know that you are unhappy, but in a few weeks you are going to be attending the academy right? give it a chance I am sure their will be children who would learn to accept you, I promise you that, in the academy you have the best chance in there to know new people your age, and gain new friends. That is the reason I made that rule, for you to have that chance" said the guilt filled Hokage while also silently praying that their will be someone who would accept him.

Naruto having heard the sincerity of the Sandaime, was now suffering from mixed emotions. First was his still anger and frustrations about how his life turned out. While other was surprise, Naruto was surprise because of the desperation from his voice. He was used to the Hokage being calm in terms of talking to everybody. He would always wear a smile just to make everybody feel at comfort. He had this aura of peace on him during his every times of need. But somehow the Sandaime knows that won't work this time around. Which is what surprised Naruto that he would resort to desperation just to put him at ease.

Then the last emotion was hope. He hoped that somehow the Hokage would not lie to him about having friends, Naruto all his life has done nothing but envy all of the children in the orphanage. During their time of breaks everyone of them would go outside and play all day long, while he was just locked up in his room just staring out of the window looking at those fun filled faces and enjoy their time together. All those years he just wanted to be one of them, To not be all alone. Naruto then could not help but imagine what it is like to have friends, He imagined how he would play with them, talk to them and tell them jokes and laugh around together.

Those images in his mind gave him hope. That somehow, atleast one of them was going to accept him and become his friend. But while their was hope, the doubt would never fall behind. He imagined that when he would attend the academy, He imagined when he went inside everything would be silent. Silent of all noise while everyone of those children would just glare at him with hate filled eyes. Just the same as the adults. Then Naruto could not hold back the tears that threatened to come out of his eyes, He cried once more. Ohh how hated the times when he would cry. It would bring nothing but make him feel helpless to change anything. But one question still persist in his mind that he desperately needs an answer.

"But why me jiji? why do I have to suffer, Those kids on the orphanage all have smiles on their face and laugh, while I am all alone in my room and do nothing but cry. Why did I have to be called a monster when I am just a boy? Why did the Yondaime chose me to become the jailer of the Demon that nearly destroyed our village?" sulked Naruto to the Hokage. The Hokage could not find the answer to Naruto's question, and could only find nothing but let the boy cry. _"Why indeed Minato?"_ thought sadly the Hokage. few minutes has passed and still Hiruzen did not find his answer. Then he remembered the reason why he chose Minato as his successor. He remembered what Minato showed him. The day he showed him his will of fire. _"I think its time I showed your son what you showed me Minato"_

Hiruzen walked towards Naruto and soothe him of his sorrows. When he saw that Naruto has relaxed a bit he then asked him if has healed enough to accompany him for a walk. Naruto was still tick off about the Sandaime not answering his question. But seeing as he doesn't want to sleep again and wants company he said yes and the two went out on a stroll. It was still early in the morning in the village and the sun has still yet to rise.

They walked around the sleeping village with the stores still close. This was the most Naruto has seen in the village so far as he has yet to go to this places that is located far away from the orphanage. Naruto looked at the different places with awestruck as he now knew that the village he's been living at is very big. Then they went pass the hokage building and went to a forest and confronted by a long batch of stairs that went upwards to the mountaintop. _"AHHH! what the heck, im gonna be sore for a whole day after this"_ Naruto thought with a sweatdrop. After an hour of climbing up the stairs even with Naruto's immense stamina he quickly gave up and sat down

"DAM~MIT ( _huff) (huff)_ JIJI! ( _huff) (huff)_ WE'VE BEEN ( _huff) (huff) CLIMB~ING (huff) (huff)_ FOR HOURS" Hiruzen snickered as this was the first he seen his surrogate grandson tired.

"Were almost there Naruto-kun. 30 more minutes and were there" He said.

"WHAT 30 MORE MINUTES! Jiji I still haven't recovered yet and I'm thirsty!" whined Naruto. Hiruzen smiled at that, He then made a single handseal and created water out of his chakra. Naruto however stared at it wide eyed as he has never seen a ninjutsu before, it was sort of mesmerizing for him. Naruto thought _"So this is what a ninja can do"_

"Naruto-kun clasp your hands together" Naruto obeyed then Hiruzen slowly poured the water to Naruto's hands and Naruto eagerly drink up the water without a second thought "AH, Jiji someday I'm going to be a great Ninja and do all kinds of those things." declared Naruto. "And I would never doubt that Naruto-kun" replied Hiruzen with a smiled.

He then imagined Minato looking proudly at his son's declaration. Hiruzen knew that he would someday become even more powerful than his parents, He knew that Naruto was destined for it. But then there was this negative feeling he somehow just felt, it felt as it was an omen, that something was wrong. It somehow radiated entirely from Naruto. It was his first time sensing something like this so he chose to simply shrug it off as it might just because of the cold wind blowing. "Come Naruto-kun only a few more steps and I'll get to show you something. Naruto made a tired expression and replied with and exhausted nod.

A 30 more minutes later they arrive at their destination. When Naruto first see the view from the top of the mountain, All the exhaustion left his body and was replaced by amazement. The very village he lives in lies in front of him in all of its glory. Hiruzen stared at the boy with a smile, as he had the same reaction when Minato showed it to him years ago. Ironically in all of his years living in Konoha he has never once since set foot on top of this mountain. He only did once Minato showed it to him when he appointed him as his successor. _"I'm so stupid to have never even thought of coming up here earlier"_ Hiruzen said in his thoughts. He was then interrupted by Naruto.

"JIJI! were at the top of the Hokage rock!" shouted the excited Naruto who was standing at the edge of the plateau while pointing unto the rock faces of every hokage that has ever lived. Hiruzen giggled "Yes my boy, we are at the top of the faces of our ancestors, and what lies ahead is the beautiful leaf village. Our Home" said the Hokage.

Naruto's smile quickly diminished on his face after he said that, he looked down on the ground until the shadows of his hair covered his eyes. Hiruzen did not miss the sudden change coming from the young boy and he decided to ask him. "what's wrong Naruto-kun?"

"You're wrong jiji, yes the village is beautiful and I loved it since the day I was born, But this has never been my home, this is your home not mine. Not with all the people that lives here hates my very existence. What happened last night the villagers showed me how extent their hatred towards me was, and in the end I proved their point about me being a monster by killing them. I felt their hatred so much last night that I myself hated them back. As much as I try to ignore it their is a part of me that hates the village back from how they made my life hell. I met the Kyuubi after I passed out from the beating, then he told me he could take away the pain. I was so stupid and desperate that I embraced his chakra and blackout and went on a killing spree. I Killed them like they were my prey. In their last moments I showed them I was in fact a monster. A monster who cannot control himself and would hurt anyone with no way of stopping. Someone like me does not deserve a home"

After ending his point of view, Hiruzen looked at Naruto with a saddened expression and walked closer to the young boy, and patted his head. Naruto surprised by the gesture looked up at towards the face of the Hokage and saw a saddened expression that somehow also hurted him back, Naruto does not want to see his grandfather look so sad. Then the hokage instantly turned his frown upside down and gave a loving smile to the young boy.

"Naruto you are not a monster, and I never want you to think of yourself as one. I'm sorry if the villagers could not see that, I'm sorry that they could not let pass their fear and hatred towards you and see you as a young boy with a kind heart" Hiruzen pointed his finger towards Naruto's chest where his heart was located

"What you have inside their is a beautiful thing that could not ever belong to a monster. Your heart is so beautiful, yet so fragile. The sufferings you have experienced may have caused some cracks on your heart, but one day it will heal. Do you know why?" Naruto just stared confusingly at him. "Its because you have the will of fire, The will that gives you hope for the better of the future. It gives us courage and determination to go forward and fulfill our dreams. That is the will that I can see burning in your eyes Naruto-kun. For now it is small, But once you have grow older and create bonds. It will burn bright that can illuminate others and you will inspire them. Your will of fire will become stronger and maybe surpass that of the Hokages. We Hokages are strong because our will of fire gives us the strength to protect those people we cherish the most. And that would be the villagers and the village itself. Look at the village" said hiruzen who stared at the beautiful village that was created by the First Hokage.

Naruto also looked at the village, the sun has just rise from its slumber. Illuminating the leaf village with is warm rays. Also giving the sign for the village to also wake up. Then villagers started to go out from their very homes. Villagers started greeting each other, greeting their mornings with warm smiles with pure happiness. You could also hear a mother shouting and scolding someone, then also the whining of a child about disturbing their sleep. Naruto could also see shinobis walking in the streets doing their own things. Some going to the now opened armory clearly checking for some tools for missions.

Naruto could also see some ninja's training in their own training fields. Its surprising how much you could see up here. Their was also one ninja that caught Naruto's attention. A green spandex wearing ninja with its own jonin gear walking on the streets, if it is considered walking. He was hand walking on the village with the villagers not even confused by what he is doing, clearly knowing that what ever he is doing is a normal daily thing. The jonin however quickly stand up when he saw an anbu shinobi who was wearing a face mask and reading some sort of book. He also had long gravity defying silver hair which intrigued Naruto as how he had that sort of hairstyle. The green jonin quickly made a conversation to the anbu but was clearly ignoring him and disappeared in a poof of leaves. The green spandex jonin slumped down in defeat but quickly rose up and made a fist pump towards the sky while exposing his purely white teeth that shocked Naruto as even from far away, He can still clearly see the whiteness from his teeth. The jonin quickly ran around the village in a burst of speed that made Naruto sweatdrop because of his weirdness. But in the end he could not hide his smile as how lively and peaceful the village is. Hiruzen did not miss that smile from the young boy.

"Beautiful isn't it, I could see it in your face my boy" Naruto nodded as his response with his smile intact. "Naruto, it is the hokages job to protect and cherish this village. The reason for this is because of those smiles, those smiles are the reason that we hokages have grown strong, as we strive for enough strength to protect the ones we cherish the most. The happiness of each and everyone of this people is the reward of our hardwork. With each deed of kindness we Hokages brought for the village we in the end are rewarded by their smiles and acknowledgement. And that is enough for us to keep on going, That is why our will of fire burns brightly. Because with each deed we do, we make our home a better place. With each step soon we will also make the world a better place" Said The Hokage.

That speech inspired the young boy. Naruto stared awestruck on Hiruzen as he learned the true meaning behind the strength of the Hokage. And how valuable this village is. His speech gave hope unto Naruto. He compared the glares of the villagers to their smiles. Right now he might be hated, but one day he will also be rewarded by those same smiles as he will never give up fighting to be accepted by this village. He imagined himself being looked at with pure happiness and acknowledgement by the villagers. He compared those feeling of being hated to being finally accepted. Then knew that being acknowledge was enough of an reward for him for all the suffering he had experience. He could not blame the village for their treatment, because right now they are too blind. But Naruto now has enough hope to force them to see him as he truly was. That he was a citizen of the hidden leaf village.

"Naruto you do know why the kyuubi is sealed inside you right?" asked the Hokage. Naruto however was not fazed much by that question, by still looking at the village with a calm expression with the same smile still intact _._ Which surprised the Hokage because of the lack of reaction. _"He is quite matured for his age, I guess he was forced to grow up because of how he is treated"_ the hokage said in thought. Naruto then looked at his surrogate grandfather then speak "When I met the Kyuubi, he told me about that he was a being purely made out of chakra, he also explained to me how that chakra can never be destroyed, that it can only be sealed. I guess that sealing him is the only option the Yondaime has to ever stop it from destroying the village. I can accept that he sealed it inside me eight years ago, But still I can't say I forgive him for forcing me with this kind of burden." said Naruto. Hiruzen sighed as he also could not blame Naruto for his dislike towards his own father.

"Naruto I want you to know that you are right, For he has no choice but to seal the kyuubi. He made a noble sacrifice by choosing his village instead of his own life. As for the part of him sealing the kyuubi inside of you. You were the only choice he had to make. If he instead chose a grown man to be sealed with, the chances of his survival are very slim, The difference between sealing the kyuubi inside a newborn child and an adult man is very large. When sealing the kyuubi inside the newborn child, the child has a chance to adapt its body to that of the chakra of the Kyuubi, as your chakra coils are still in the verge of development, and with it, it can hold the very essence of the kyuubi. On the other hand sealing it inside an adult, the merging of their chakra can kill the human, and once again release the kyuubi. And if you also ask that out of all the newborn child,why did he chose you, is because you are special. You will soon find out when you have grown enough" explained Hiruzen.

Naruto still calm about everything he had learned but they still could not satisfy his confusion. He remembered that the kyuubi was forced to attack this village, and also that their was a hidden mastermind from the assault. Which is why he has more questions about the sealing and about the past. But Naruto shrug it off for now for now, he has to worry about the present, as he is still too young to understand. He is still an eight year old for crying out loud. A mature one while at it, but still an eight year old none the less. Naruto sighed.

"I understand jiji, and I already accept that I have a furball inside my stomach." Naruto then felt a sudden heat from his stomach when he said that, but quickly diminished just the same as he felt it. "As I was saying. I already accept that I am a jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox but that does not mean that I can still forgive him from his choice." stated Naruto. Hiruzen then nodded in understanding. As he once again cannot blame him.

"I understand Naruto, for you are right, he did force you to experience the pains of being a jinchuriki, but I want you to remember that you are not alone to bear such pains. As a Hokage I have the responsibility of every villager that lives in our home. And that includes you Naruto-kun. You are not a monster. You are a child born and raise in the hidden leaf. A child that defends his home from its destruction by holding the very Kyuubi itself and while also doing his best to keep on holding it to prevent it from ever escaping. I promise you Naruto that one day this village will see you as such, As their savior. And while I have my face carved in stone overlooking the village, You shall never be alone. For you are also part of my family Naruto. A family that I cherish and will continue to love for the rest of my life."Stated Hiruzen while sprouting a loving smile towards the young Uzumaki.

Naruto was overwhelmed by his speech could not hide the tears that threatened to burst out of his eyes. Naruto desperately wants to be loved by someone, he could now feel it from the hokage. As Naruto could not help but cry, he rushed towards the Old Hokage and embraced him with his dear life. He whimpered a quiet 'Thank you' to him and they continued on their loving embrace for a few more minutes.

After a while they both felt their stomachs grumble and laughed in embarrassment. "Maybe let's go and grab ourselves some breakfast huh my boy?" Asked hiruzen. "Yeah dattebayo!" replied Naruto with a large grin on his face. they both laughed some more and then Hiruzen grabbed hold of Naruto to shunshin themselves infront of the Hokage tower. "Woah that was cool jiji! But why didn't you just do that in the first place and made me climb up the stairs?" asked Naruto with a glare.

The guilty hokage scratched his head and responded. "I Forgot" Naruto then shouted to him about why he forgot about it is because he was so old. The irritated Hokage just to punched the boy on the head to quiet him down, angry because of making him remind of his old age. After a while of arguing they then gave up made their way to grab some food. Hiruzen decided that he was craving for some ramen and then went to the ramen stand that Minato and Kushina used to go too. _"Hehe now im introducing your son to your favorite restaurant Minato"_ The Sandaime hokage thought to himself while looking up towards the sky.

When they arrived on the ichiraku ramen stand Hiruzen greeted the owner and his daughter whom greeted him back with respect. meanwhile the young Naruto who was still rubbing his head from the punch went inside. Both of the waiter and his daughter stood in shock upon seeing the young boy. Naruto then look down having expected that they might also hate him and wasn't welcome like all the other stands. He was then shocked when the 12 yr old daughter ran out and quickly hugged him while rubbing her cheeks on his own. "Aw you are so cute! I just want to hug you and cuddle you" cooed the young girl. "Ayame get back here and treat our young customer with respect" demanded the waiter to his daughter who is now revealed as Ayame. "But toh-san"

"No buts, now get back here and help me prepare their meals" ordered the owner to his daughter. Ayame then released Naruto and puffed her face in anger and went inside to do what she was asked. "Sorry about my daughter young man, it appears that she took a liking to you" said the waiter and the owner of the ramen stand to Naruto. Naruto however stood their frozen from shock because of the foreign experience of just being hugged at by someone besides the Hokage. And also from the first time to be spoken to without any sense of hostility. Hiruzen however understood the lack of response from Naruto, he ordered 2 miso ramens for the both of them instead. The waiter then smiled at them and went inside to make the two orders. Then Naruto had calmed down enough and looked at his surrogate grandfather.

"Jiji, their different from the others" said Naruto with the voice of confusion and hope. "Yes, teuchi is a man with a kind heart. And I can also see that he also raised his daughter well. It appears that this people may be able to accept you Naruto" said hiruzen with a smile." Having heard that Naruto was then filled with hope and sprouted a genuine smile on his face, that their is some people that could accept him for who he is.

Then came back the waiter with his daughter and 2 steaming bowl of ramen on both of his hands and served it to them in the table. The scent coming from the ramen was filling Naruto's nostrils and that made his stomach grumble of hunger and also made him engrossed. "Order up" said teuchi. Naruto stared at the old man the somehow got his interest. He could see that he has his eyes are almost close but he seems to have has no trouble seeing his surroundings. He has tan skin and his body is quite large but not too fat. He was wearing a white robe with a blue apron tied up on his waist.

His daughter however does not seem to take any kind of appearance from his father. Naruto could see that she must have gotten most of her looks from her mother. Ayame is clearly older than Naruto and a few inches taller. She has short brown hair and large black eyes. She is wearing a red shirt and white shorts that went above her knees. The only thing similar between the father and daughter was the same happy smile that was etched in their faces. Naruto could see that with this people he may have a chance to be accepted, which is why he could not hide the genuine small smile that sprouted on his face that made Ayame blush and look away. Then the hokage interrupted his train of thoughts

"Naruto-kun its disrespectful to keep the food waiting" he said. Naruto surprised from the interruption then nodded and proceeded to seperate his chopstick and said his prayers and started to dig in. When Naruto first tasted the noodle and the soup his eyes quickly went wide, The spectators then became worried because of the sudden stiffness of the boy thinking that something wrong may have happened to him when he ate the ramen. "Ummm, Naruto-kun are you Oka-" the hokage could not finish his sentence when Naruto suddenly started to ravage the whole bowl with haste.

The audience then now had their eyes wide open at how fast Naruto was eating the ramen. a few seconds passed then he was now sipping the whole bowl dry and lay it down on the table with a loud exhale. "Ahh, this is the best food that I have ever tasted in my life, can I have more? asked Naruto. The spectators did not give any sort of reply as they were still frozen from how fast he just ate the ramen. Hiruzen however was the most shocked about this _"He even has his mother's appetite for ramen. Kami he really is there son"_ He said in thought. When he finally calmed down his nerves, he nervously asked the boy how many bowls he wants. He regretted ever asking that as Naruto asked for 20 more bowls of ramen. That shocked the entire people that heard that, but with different reactions. Teuchi with a happy kind of shock on his face. While the other with a horror filled expression. _"Damn this is really going to hurt my wallet"_ he thought.

As 30 minutes has passed and a pile of empty bowls towered the table, Hiruzen payed the bill in a depressing manner as this meal emptied his whole wallet. Meanwhile also cursing the heavens as why he inherited his mother's hunger for ramen. "Thanks jiji that was the best" said Naruto while also rubbing his swollen stomach indicating that he was full, Hiruzen then sighed "You're welcome my boy, come let's be on our way. I want to show you the place where you will be staying for now on" After hearing that Naruto quickly became ecstatic.

"What so for now on I'm going to be living somewhere else?" he asked "Yes Naruto-kun you will be living in an apartment that is already paid by me, and also you don't have to worry about your things, I already transferred them to your apartment. food is already in the fridge and I will be giving you a monthly allowance so you can buy you're own groceries, or I will be sending it for you. consider this as my birthday gift, Okay?" Naruto nodded. He was also scared that he was now going to be living alone, but he was already used too it as for the most part of his life, he was always taking care of himself. The orphanage was only good for feeding him, but even his meals were limited as they would sometimes forget about him and let him starve. So nothing was holding him back from leaving the wretched place, as the children there would also ignore him which is why he also has no friends that would give him a reason to stay.

After Naruto thanked Teuchi and his daughter for the food he then went outside with The Hokage and was ready to see his new home. But they were quickly stopped as two chunnins appeared and bowed infront of their hokage. "Ahhh Kotetsu and Izumo what does the village guards have for me?" The Hokage asked. "Lord Sandaime the council has asked for your presence immediately for a council meeting" The chunin with the spiky black hair and a single bandage in the bridge of his nose responded. the hokage then narrowed his eyes as he heard that. As he knew what the meeting was going to be talked about.

He looked at Naruto for a second and was thinking of any place he can let him stay for awhile. He looked backed at the ramen stand and was thinking if he can let Naruto stay with them for now and come back later. He sighed to himself as he has no other choice. "Thank you I will be arriving there shortly and also please tell Kakashi to come to my office, and also tell him to not be late as this is urgent. Now dismissed" He commanded, then the two chunins nodded and quickly disappeared in a shunsin. Hiruzen went back inside the stand and asked Teuchi if it is okay that he takes care of Naruto while he has matters that is needed to be settled. Teuchi agreed that he will take care of the boy with a smile. While also his daughter clearly delighted that she has a new playmate as her smile turned to a wide grin. "Okay Naruto there is an urgent meeting that I have to attend so I will be leaving you in their care for now, Don't worry I will come back for you later and then show you your new home, Okay?" The hokage asked. Naruto was first hesitant in agreeing but then he was surprised as Ayame grabbed his hand and dragged him inside their ramen stand/home. Naruto was pulling his hand trying to break free from the girl as he was still scared about the new experience. "Come on don't be scared i'll show you what's inside our kitchen and have some fun" Ayame said with smile.

Suddenly Naruto's view quickly turned slow when he heard her say that she wants to have fun with him. He then looked at his hand that is being held by Ayame, then looked up towards her face and somehow felt an emotion that made his heart throb with happiness. _"So this is what it feels like to have a friend"_ He thought. Then all hesitation disappeared and He let himself be dragged by the older girl as the day Naruto was waiting for has came, the day that he will have a friend. Naruto unbeknownst to himself started laughing as he was being drag inside the stand.

Hiruzen watched as Naruto was being drag with a shock filled expression, as this was the first time he had heard Naruto laugh. He etched the image in his mind never to be forgotten because this was going to be a part of his precious memory that he would not like to forget. "I leave Naruto to your hands Teuchi, I must be on my way now" said Hiruzen with a smile. "We shall take care of him for you Hokage-sama" Teuchi replied. Hiruzen appreciated it and nodded and went towards the Hokage tower to deal with the council. But his mind still fixed on the image of Naruto Laughing.

 _"Just by seeing him smile also makes me happy. Don't worry Naruto, I will protect you from the council"_ He thought with determination. When he arrived inside the tower his secretary quickly told him about Kakashi has already arrived and is currently waiting inside his office while the council members is also waiting inside the meeting room. He told his secretary to tell the council that he will be arriving shortly as he has something needed to be discuss with Kakashi. The secretary obeyed his orders as she jogged towards the meeting room. Hiruzen then walked towards the main office. When we went inside he could see that Kakashi was sitting in the couch while also reading the book that was written by his former student Jiraya.

"Ahhh Kakashi-kun, its good that you decided to come early" said the Hokage while walking towards his seat and then sat down. Kakashi then closed his book and stood up to face the hokage. "Its because I don't really have anything to do today and I'm also trying to avoid Guy from another challenge of Rock Paper Scissors" Hiruzen nodded but he knew that was not really the reason of his early arrival. "You heard what happened to Naruto last night didn't you?" asked Hiruzen with a stern and serious voice. Kakashi was not much affected by it but he just close his single eye and spoke. "I Heard that he defeated some of my comrades with some sort of crimson cloak that resembled a fox. That is only what I heard as I have just arrived from an anbu mission this morning. But I still want to hear the whole story of what happened" Kakashi said.

Hiruzen then stood up and then looked outside of his large window that showed the entire village in front of him. "The villagers are still unforgiving to the boy. They still think of him as the Nine Tailed fox. Yesterday was his 8th birthday, and young Naruto decided to go out for a change in the night. And somehow he was ended up being chased by a mob, then when he made a wrong turn in an alleyway. The villagers then proceeded to beat him for an hour" Kakashi visibly reacted to it by standing straight with his eye wide open. "And then when he lost consciousness he met the Kyuubi and let Naruto tap into its chakra. And then he killed all of those villagers except for one, as we came just in time to stop him" Kakashi was then even more surprise when the Hokage said that.

And Hiruzen then continued the story "The one who survive was the first one who assaulted Naruto when he visited the cemetery to pray for the dead who have lost their lives on the same day years ago. She is inside the Torture and Interrogation right now being punish for her crimes of abuse" Kakashi nodded as he accepted her punishment. As he would have also done the same thing to her, as no eight year old deserve that kind of painful experience, More so when that 8 year old was the son of his late sensai. But Kakashi was also quite surprise as that even with a small portion of the Kyuubi's chakra Naruto was able to kill a mob of civilians while also beating some well trained anbu shinobis.

 _"I must never let him experience something like that again. I must protect him for the sake of Sensai and the village"_ Kakashi thought "So I am giving you a very important task to look after Naruto and not let anything happen to him. I decided buy a place for his own as the orphanage did not took care of him properly" Hiruzen said while still facing the village outside. "Can you do that Kakashi?" He once more asked. Kakashi nodded with determination in his eyes.

"Hai Hokage-sama. I will protect the legacy of Minato-sensai" said Kakashi. The Hokage then looked back at the face of the anbu. And smiled as he knew that Kakashi will do just that. As Naruto was the only legacy of his late sensai. And he knew that he would do everything in his power to keep the boy safe. "I trust you can do it Kakashi, Don't worry you will still be able to take some missions as I will find other Anbus to protect Naruto while you are away. But you will be the main protector of Naruto" said Hiruzen. Kakashi agreed and asked where Naruto is right now. Hiruzen said the he was safe as he is currently staying with Teuchi. Kakashi recognize him as he remembered that he owns the place where His sensai and wife would usually eat. He knew that Teuchi was a good man and was kind to everyone in the village. Which made him relieve as he does not have any reason to worry. As he knew that he would also be kind to Naruto even if he holds that Kyuubi inside of him. He is kind enough to welcome Naruto in his store to his home anytime because that was the kind of man Teuchi is.

"Okay I will check on Naruto later, as I still have to report my mission to the headquarters" said Kakashi. "Ahh yes Kakashi, as I also need to attend a meeting" Hiruzen then waved off his hand as a signal for Kakashi to go, as he then left the office in a Shunsin. When Kakashi left the office. He was then rubbing his templates as he still has one more problem needed to be solve. _"Now time to deal with council"_ He thought and proceeded to go outside his office and walk towards the meeting room. When Hiruzen arrived just outside of the room, he was already hearing the civilian council shouting and arguing about something that Hiruzen guess was about Naruto because of the word 'Demon' being used in one of their sentence. It angered Hiruzen when he heard that but he breath calmly to lessen it and proceeded to go inside.

When the door opened all the noises ceased as they saw their Hokage open the door. Hiruzen observed that the entire council members were present, that even his former teammate and friend Danzo Shimura was also present inside the room. Hiruzen then seated at the center of the table where the Hokage was suppose to be seated, and then he coughed. "So what is this urgent meeting that is needed to be talked about?" Hiruzen asked the whole council. Then one civilian council member rose from his seat. "Its about what had transpired last night Hokage-sama. About how the jinchuriki of the Nine tailed fox murdered several civilians and wounded anbu shinobis" the civilian councilor said. Hiruzen then nodded to the expected topic of this meeting.

"Okay, and what about it?" asked the Hokage. all went silent after that as the civilian council was looking to one another asking if they should answer the question. While the shinobi council members patiently awaited for their response. Then one fat civilian member who was known for being rich as he was the manager of the village's rice which is the reason why it earned him a seat to the council, he stood up.

"We the civilian council members call about the execution of the Kyuubi Jinchuriki" He stated with a fairly amount of anger in his voice. Then one Tsume Inuzuka quickly stood up and slammed her hands in the table. "WHAT KIND OF A STUPID DECISION IS THAT?!" she shouted in outrage. "It is the right kind of punishment for him for killing all of those innocent people. He is dangerous to be around with so we must exterminate him before he dooms us all" He argued back while the civilians all nodded in agreement. The shinobi side of the council all have surprised expressions etched on their faces as the civilians have showed how extent their hate towards the young boy was, as their are even willing to execute him from being provoked by the civilians by beating him like an animal last night that ultimately led to their deaths. "you call the people beating a child, the jinchuriki while at it innocent? YOU ALL CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" The clan head of the Akimichi retorted at them.

"But we also cannot ignore that the assailants have also broke an S-class law about revealing the kyuubi being sealed inside him, Which would be punishable by death. We could also say that Naruto did killed them for the consequences of breaking the rule. And could not support your decision about his execution as he was following the law" said one Shikaku Nara.

"BUT WE JUST CAN'T LET HIM GO WITHOUT ANY SORT OF PUNISHMENT, Maybe they did broke the S-class rule. But he still killed all those people. It is not his decision to make whether to take lives of those who have broken the rules. NO, the decision is suppose to made by us. NOT SOME CHILD WHO KNOWS NOTHING ABOUT THE BEING THAT IS INSIDE OF HIM!" a woman council member whose anger gave her enough courage to shout at the shinobis in the council room. Which is the first time that has ever happened in history.

The retort from the woman gave every civilian member the resolve to also each of them to give their own complaints about the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. So coming from one after another everyone else shouted each one of their own reasons.

"He clearly has no control of the Kyuubi, He even fought toe to toe on 5 anbus. Who knows how strong he will become"

"We must do something about it"

"Which is why we need to execute him"

Each and each one of the civilians all shouted their words and reasons. The shinobis also spoke their says that is was starting to go into an all out verbal war between the two sides. The rant was slowly getting out of hand and the Hokage was about to speak to gain control of the meeting but was beaten when the Uchiha head Fugaku Uchiha spoke up.

"It would be extremely dangerous yet also very stupid if we were to execute our only jinchuriki" Fugaku said. silencing the argument for a second until the fat insulted civilian member shouted back at him for being called stupid.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW! THE CHILD CLEARLY HAS NO CONTROL OF THE KYUUBI, WHY CAN'T WE JUST KILL HIM RIGHT NOW WITH THE KYUUBI ALONG WITH IT. IT IS A LOGICAL DECISION THAN DELAYING THE INEVITABLE. AS SEEN CLEARLY THAT THE KYUUBI CAN CONTROL THE BOY AT IT'S WHIM" said the council member. He was then frozen in fear when Fugaku glared back at her with his three tomoe sharingan activated. He did not take lightly in how a mere civilian was shouting back at him.

"All you're hate towards the boy makes you all blind that leads you all to make foolish decisions. As you cannot see that when we have killed our own jinchuriki it would also make our village more vulnerable for an attack" said Danzo. all shinobis nodded in understanding after his explanation, while the shinobis understood Danzo's explanation, the civilians however did not clearly because of the confusion on their faces.

"What are you talking about?" a female council member asked.

"The jinchuriki is the reason why the five great villages of the shinobi are balanced in power. It serves our village as our greatest weapon. Which is why the 1st hokage decided to divide the nine bijuus to each of the five villages in a way to stop a power struggle happen" Said shikaku Nara.

"So when we have killed off our jinchuriki that holds the most powerful of the bijuus I might add. What do you think might happen after that?" Asked Shikaku to everyone present in the room, but mostly to the civilian side. The latter however did not reply to his question out of both embarrassment and frustration as they still cannot rid the boy who holds inside the bijuu that took away most of their loved ones eight years ago.

"It will destroy the balance of the five villages and will make Konoha a target for the other 4" Hiruzen answered instead. As he noticed that none of the civilians have any intention of answering. Then silence was all that was present in the council room. Hiruzen wanted to break the silence and tell the council that the meeting is over as he still has to make a D-rank mission to move some of Naruto's things from the orphanage to his new home, but he did not get the chance as still one of the civilians questioned.

"Then what do you all propose we do to the boy. Clearly we still cannot ignore the things he had done last night. Atleast some of the relatives of the victims might also ask questions about what happened to them" Asked a female council member. Hiruzen expected that the civilians was not satisfied about letting Naruto go without any sort of punishment, and she did also have a point. When Hiruzen was about to tell them that he will handle Naruto and about those relatives, He was once again beaten by someone as Shikaku has said his own suggestion.

"Tell them the truth" said Shikaku. "But not the whole truth. It is better if we hide that the boy was the one who killed them last night to avoid another incident like that to happen. I believe we must tell them, that they broke the S-class law last night and told the boy what his status is in the village and then we executed them for breaking the law" ended Shikaku. The shinobis nodded in agreement for the suggestion as they thought that it was the most logical choice.

"But what about the boy?" asked a female civilian

"I will handle him" said Hiruzen.

"But it is not-"

"I said I will handle him civilian" Hiruzen interrupted her while unleashing a small amount of killer intent to silence her and let her know her place in this room. The female member quickly shut her mouth and sat down from terror of getting the bad side of the Hokage.

"I have took care of him since he was born. And I will also help to not let anything happen to him and let the same kind of incident to occur. As I had already prepared a guardian to watch over Naruto" Said The third Hokage. He then gave a sigh to calm down, while also relief that the problem has already been resolved, and thought that their was no more left to discuss, so he can finally dismiss the members and be on his way.

"So now that the issue has been settled, I believe that it is time to end this meeting. As I have also a lot of things to do" Said Hiruzen. But he was caught of guard when Danzo quickly stood up right after he said that.

"Lord Hokage I wish to speak with you privately" Danzo said. While his former teammate and The sandaime Hokage nodded, signifying his acceptance from the request. The Hokage waved off his hand towards the council members. Implying for them to leave the room and give them both some privacy. The members obeyed their leader and started to slowly head out one by one. The civilians however got out from the room with an unsatisfied faces. As they where not satisfied from how Naruto uzumaki just got out easy for his crimes. They swore that they will make the Kyuubi pay for what he has done. Not from just last night, but from all the lives he took eight years ago. _"Just he'll wait"_ they all thought. Plotting their revenge for the future, for now they will have to wait until the time was right.

When the last of the council members has already exited the room. The two elders of the Konaha was left for their own.

"So what is that you want to say that requires my whole attention Danzo?" Hiruzen started the conversation with his mouth hidden from his interlocked fingers while also sprouting a very serious face that could make any shinobi shiver just from the pressure exerted from said face. However Danzo was not affected much by it as his face still held the calm and calculated look. He decided to answer.

"I Request that you hand me over the boy"

Hiruzen said nothing right after but just responded by narrowing his eyes. Silence ensured the whole room while also heavy tension coming from both of the veteran shinobis. Hiruzen then decided to speak after a minute of staring each other."

"And what is it that you plan in doing to the boy?" He asked. Even if the answer was obvious to Hiruzen, he still wanted to hear it coming from Danzo.

"You know what I am going to do Hiruzen. I am going to train the boy to his full potential and to control the bijuu in my root program, so that he can do his responsibility as a our jinchuriki" Danzo stated, not even calling his leader by the his status implying how serious he is from his request.

"And what is that responsibility Danzo?" Hiruzen asked.

"To be our weapon" Now Hiruzen lost his seriousness as he glared at his former friend. Anger present in his face as he was insulted at how Danzo would think of Naruto as nothing but a tool. Hiruzen then denied Danzo from his request with a simple answer of a 'No'

Danzo was not surprised from his reply, but this time he was more determined and to show Hiruzen how wrong his decision was. Clearly he is still to soft to make sacrifices for the betterment of the village the former hokages created.

"Do you not see the glory the Jinchuriki will bring to our village if you just hand me the boy and let me train him" Danzo argued.

"I will not let you make Naruto into an emotionless tool for your ambitions Danzo!" Hiruzen responded while also leaking a fair amount of killer intent.

Danzo was not affected by the sudden change of his former teammate, so he also responded back to him with his own explanation. "my ambitions is for the greater good of the leaf village Hiruzen"

"And I respect your resolve to our village Danzo. But I still will not allow Naruto to suffer from your hands just to make him a weapon of destruction. I know how you train your root shinobis Danzo. How you would torture them to shut off their emotions and then kill them of with one another to see which one is the strongest, Which is something I will not allow for Naruto to experience, it because he is the son of a Hokage, I will let him grow stronger on his own. The same as how his father grown" Danzo was not surprised in how Hiruzen knew the things he did in his department. Hiruzen never did knew how to make the strongest shinobis. Letting shinobis grow on their own was not a the most successful way of making the best of the best. Just because he could not make any sacrifices for the village, once again shows how incapable he was for leading this village. He believed he was an even more better suited for that position as he would not hesitate to make decisions for the glory of the village. No matter how cruel and inhumane it may be.

"sacrifices must be made in order to create the best of shinobis, such as their emotions. Emotions would only hinder a ninja and make it difficult to unlock their full potential. Which is why it must be eliminated. And I will do the same thing to the jinchuriki" Danzo stated.

Hiruzen once more felt anger rush into his system. But quickly composed himself as whatever happens, he still has the final say in this discussion. And he has already said his answer. "I am not going to repeat myself Danzo, my answer remains the same. And it is still NO. end of discussion, am I understood" Hiruzen stated not asked.

Danzo did not respond anymore as their was nothing left to be said. So he mearly walked out of the room and close the door behind him leaving Hiruzen alone. Danzo was slowly walking away through the hallway but he stop. He looked back at the meeting room where he left his Hiruzen with a glare, Furious at how soft his teammate is to make a decision that would make Konoha the strongest out of the hidden villages. _"You can't protect the boy forever Hiruzen. One day I will have him, even if I have to use force"_ He darkly thought and then proceeded to walk away.

Hiruzen was left alone in the room for him to finally sit back and relax. Today was a stressful day. He now has more problems more than he had solved. As he now has to problem himself with the civilians and Danzo. Both of them have some plot against Naruto. It was obvious how the civilians clearly hated the boy as they did not hesitate to suggest his execution. Hiruzen knows that the civilians did not care whether if they disobeyed him as long as they have their way of vengeance against the kyuubi, not caring also that they will have to take the life of an innocent young boy. Hiruzen did the right choice in appointing Kakashi as Naruto's guardian. He will take care of any civilians that might threaten Naruto. But his most problem he would have to worry about is Danzo. Danzo would do anything to get his hands on Naruto. So he will have to prepare when Danzo would make his move towards Naruto, for the meantime he will wait. Then his thought went towards Naruto, thinking how he is right now in the Ichiraku household. He remembered the memory of the Naruto laughing for the first time in years. He was always smiling around him but he wound never laugh even though he has problems regarding his lifestyle. Hiruzen knew that he was only doing that to not make him worry about him. He has been doing that as long as he can remember.

He did not understand how Naruto learned how to do those things even though he is still young. Maybe it is just because he has a kind heart. More so than that of any people who has more experience in life, yet he learned how to see things in other people's perspective. "Its sad how he is mature in such a young age. Yet I still keep on repeating it" Hiruzen said to no one in particular. He then remembered that he still has work to do in the office he sighed once more for the upcoming stressful paperwork. _"damn paperwork, I'm getting too old to be stressed"_ He thought while also standing up and proceeding to go towards his office to work.

* * *

 _"Naruto reminds me so much of Sensai and Kushina-san"_ thought one Kakashi Hatake who was watching Naruto play with young Ayame Ichiraku by the window of their restaurant/house from afar. Naruto reminded Kakashi of his Sensai the Fourth Hokage just by his looks. He is by far almost the spitting image of his father, with those spiky golden blonde hair and blue eyes.

Someone who knew the Fourth Hokage could obviously say that both of them are related. Yet all of the village never did, well it was for the best. As if ever anyone finds out that Naruto was the son of the Fourth Hokage from the outside. Naruto's life would have been in great danger, because of the countless enemies both of his parents made during their times as shinobis. Which is why the third hokage decided to hide Naruto heritage from everyone including Naruto, except for a few people. However besides the looks of Naruto, Kakashi could also see that Naruto inherited some of his mother's traits. Such as her enormous energy and joyous nature. Such as how Naruto is running around trying to catch a clearly tired and out of breath Ayame who then fell down to the ground from exhaustion. Then came next a laughing Naruto who also fell down beside Ayame. "Yup he definitely is their son" said a smiling Kakashi.

"Hahahaha, now you're 'it' Ayame nee-chan" said a hysterical Naruto while rolling on the ground, because of enjoyment of playing the game tag with his new friend.

"(huff) (huff) you..(huff)..win.. Naruto-kun..(huff)" said a drained Ayame who was trying to catch her breath from all the running they did. She was very surprise about how much energy the young blond hair boy has. At first she could have keep up with him, until later she needed to hide for her to at least catch her breath. When she finally did, she sit up from the ground and stared at the smiling Naruto.

"You know, you should meet my other friend. You remind me so much of her" Ayame said. Naruto perked up when he heard that. He now has another chance to meet a new person and make another friend. He was so excited to meet her that he quickly stood up jumping while also cheering. "Really you're going to let me meet her!" said an ecstatic Naruto. Meanwhile Ayame sweatdrop from the over excitement of the young boy.

"Yeah, you should meet her. You guys both have a lot in common" Naruto was both curious yet also happy when he heard that. He was curious at what are the traits that made them similar. "What do we have in common?" asked Naruto with his smile still intact.

"Well first you both are about the same age. Second, you both don't get tired like at all. Its like you both were fed by sugar instead of milk when you we're babies. Second, you both have similar personalities. When I first met her, she was shy just like you. But when you both get comfortable. You suddenly turn to a ball of sunshine and are fun to be with" Stated Ayame. Naruto then became more ecstatic to meet her when he heard Ayame explain to him both of their similarities. He really could not wait.

"So when can I meet her?!" Naruto asked. "Well I think she said that she would visit again on wednesday, which is tomorrow. So wanna come back here again and meet her? and then we three can play after?" Ayame asked. Naruto instantly responded with a happy nod of his head. "Sure"

"that's great, hehehe. I can't wait for you to meet her" Ayame stated while also standing. "And she is also pretty and cute just like you" Naruto blushed at the compliment. "you guys would look adorable with each other" stated Ayame. Naruto quickly became confuse of what the older girl was implying

"Ummm what do you mean by that nee-chan?" asked Naruto, as he has no experience in being infatuated with anyone for his entire life, so he has no idea what the older girl was implying. "Well ummm umm, how do you explain this things, ummm... you know what, just forget it. How about we play another game to past the time, and then i'll ask my dad if we can have some food after" she suggested. Naruto once again perked up about her suggestion "Yay sure thing Ayame nee-chan" He stood up excited to play a new game with Ayame, while also excited to eat that God blessing food after they play.

So the whole day went great for Naruto, He played with Ayame in a game of hide and seek. Because of Naruto's talent in hiding from all his experience in pranking Ayame really had a hard time trying to find the boy. So after an hour has pass she once again gave up and let Naruto win only to reveal that he was in the kitchen the whole time. Also finding out that her dad was helping Naruto as well. Ayame was furious with the both of them for letting her search for over an hour. But she quickly calmed down when she saw that Naruto was already sipping some ramen, and she decided to join in. And then they just stayed there talking and also laughing when someone tells a joke. Everyone was happy with each others company. But not as happy as Naruto. He was having the time of his life. He will cherish this day forever.

It was already late at night and Naruto was helping Teuchi in the kitchen. He did not go outside as the customers would just either go away or glare at him. Yet he was not the only one affected. His presence in the ramen stand was also causing trouble to Teuchi. earlier this afternoon some man went to the stand wanting to have some ramen. Yet when he laid his eyes on the boy who was inside the stand learning how to cook ramen from Teuchi, He instantly became hostile. He went inside the stand and grabbed Naruto by the collar and trying to drag him outside. He was only stopped by Teuchi when he got in between Naruto and him, The man warned Teuchi about involving himself with the boy and wanted him to get out of his way.

Teuchi ignored the warning and still stood in front of Naruto, intent on protecting Naruto from the man. The man fought Teuchi but he was easily overpowered by him and was defeated. Teuchi pushed the man outside of his restaurant and banned him from ever coming back. Naruto was shocked about how Teuchi easily handled himself from the man. He revealed that he used to be a shinobi when he was younger, but he was never promoted to chuunin and decided to be a chef instead. Naruto apologized to Teuchi after. Yet he was once more surprised when he patted his head and smiled at him. He told Naruto that it okay and that it would be safer if he only stayed inside the kitchen. And Naruto did what he was asked, never did Naruto experience someone protecting him before. The old man can protect him, but he was always late to arrive during this kinds of incidents. Like last night for instance, The only thing he did for him was comfort him from his problems.

Yet here Teuchi-san was, a person he just met. Protected him from harm someone no one did for him before. And that is one of the things that made this day the best day for Naruto, as he met the first precious people in his life. He is now currently in the kitchen waiting for the hokage to arrive, while the Ichiraku family was accompanying him. It was already late at night, which is why the restaurant was now closed. They are telling each other jokes and stories while laughing. When it was Teuchi turn to tell a joke he immediately stopped but smiled. Because someone entered their home. And that someone was none other than the Third hokage who was here to fetch Naruto and bring him home.

"Well Naruto-kun, It appears that I have to cut short my joke till tomorrow. The Sandaime Hokage is here to escort you home" said Teuchi to Naruto. When Naruto heard that he immediately looked towards the Hokage and ran towards him.

"Jiji you're here I have a lot to tell you, this is the best day ever!" Said an ecstatic Naruto. Hiruzen smiled. He was happy that Naruto had a great day today. "Well save it for the trip Naruto-kun, as I still have to take you home. And to you Teuchi I thank you for taking care of Naruto-kun, and now we must be on our way" said Hiruzen to the ramen chef while going outside preparing to accompany Naruto to his new home. "I am happy to to be of service Hokage-sama, and Naruto, Take care" Teuchi said to them both, While the both of them smiled at his words.

"Hai, Teuchi-jisan, bye see you tomorrow" Naruto said while waving goodbye at them. When he catched up to the Hokage, they now started their walk towards Naruto's new apartment. While they were walking, Naruto told Hiruzen all the things he did with the Ichiraku's today, except for the time he was attacked. Naruto still does not want his 'Jiji' to worry as it did not matter, nothing happened to him today at that's what matters. Hiruzen was also enjoying listening to Naruto's stories of how he played all day with Ayame nee-chan. Hiruzen was very grateful for the time they spend for Naruto, He was happy that Naruto gets to experience what is it like to be a child. He was happy that Naruto gets to be a child for once, not a suffering young soul.

"Ohhhh, is this the building where i'm suppose to live in? coool!" said Naruto as they arrived to a 2 story building, The building's appearance is not luxurious, but more of a simple type building. "Yes Naruto-kun, this is where you are going to live, now let's go up stairs and let me show you your room" Hiruzen directed Naruto towards the 2nd floor and took a key from his pocket. He used it to unlock the door and opened it, then he turn on the light while presenting the room to Naruto. "So do you like it?" asked Hiruzen.

"It's cool Jiji" said Naruto with awestruck. To him the room was awesome and perfect, it was so much better than his old room in the attic back in the orphanage, as his room was not even a room, it was more of a storage. When Naruto learned how to walk. He was thrown there against his will and it became his room. But that was all in the past, now he has a new home with his own bathroom, kitchen, living room, and bedroom. Today really is his best day ever.

"I'm glad you like it Naruto, here is the key. Now I want you to take good care of it okay?" said Hiruzen, who was about to leave. "Thanks Jiji" Naruto said that made Hiruzen stop on his feet and turn around to look at the boy, Naruto gave him his famous wide grin. Hiruzen has always seen that grin, all the times Naruto was hurting, He would always force that sort of grin to him. Yet this grin of his today he is giving, was the most sincere smile he has ever seen in him. "You're welcome my boy" he replied to him while also walking towards him "Remember Naruto-kun, you have a beautiful thing inside here" he pointed towards your heart. "And you will use it to change the hearts of many" Naruto then gave a determined smile. "Yeah you already told me that, which is why I decided that I am going to take that hat someday jiji and become Hokage" Naruto stated with resolve in his words.

Hiruzen smiled at the boy's will _"And I will never doubt that Naruto-kun"_ He thought. Hiruzen once again walked away from the door, but before we was leaving he had to tell Naruto something. " Naruto, about last night" Naruto suddenly went wide eyed and his smile lost and looked down with the shadows of his bangs covering his eyes. Hiruzen continued "What happend... It's not your fault. But..." Hiruzen was about to talk about the lives Naruto took, but he thinks it was not the right time yet to talk about it. "I already settled it, the council did not hold it against you. The civilians last night broke an S-class law and I told them that you we're following the rules, which is why you did what you had to. And you are innocent" Hiruzen said. And he saw that Naruto still had his head low. He would feel guilty if he were to leave Naruto like this, so he once again went inside and hold Naruto's chin and made him look up to his face.

"You are not a monster, their is a difference between Naruto and the Kyuubi, the Kyuubi would have not felt remorse for taking another's life, while Naruto does. right" Naruto just stared at Hiruzen but he was clearly listening "You know you are not the Kyuubi. you are Naruto Uzumaki, the savior of the leaf village, and one day a Hokage" Naruto eyes then became teary when he heard that, Hiruzen guess it the it was because of joy. "I Believe in you Naruto, along with Teuchi and Ayame-chan. We believe that you are not a monster, but a human being" Naruto then made a small smile in his face and nodded to the Hokage. Hiruzen also smiled that Naruto understands him. So he patted the boy and slowly walk out of the room.

"Now go to bed Naruto. I believe you told me that you have another play date with Ayame tomorrow right?" Hiruzen asked from outside the door. Naruto nodded. and also said the word 'thanks' to Hiruzen in a low voice. Hiruzen smirked "you're welcome, and good night" he said while closing the door behind him. Naruto from inside then explored the whole house, he wanted to see the whole thing before he would go to bed. "Thanks jiji" he said to himself but there was something weird he was feeling while His jiji said that he was not a monster. _"What is this weird clashing feeling i'm having"_ He asked himself in thought. But Naruto shrug it off and soon explored the whole apartment.

Hiruzen was walking through the road just a few meter away from the building. He continued walking until he was in a more private place in the forest near the park. He stopped when he felt another presence nearby. "You can come out now Kakashi" Hiruzen ordered. Then appeared in front of Hiruzen was the anbu nin Kakashi with his favorite book in front of his face. "So what do you think of Minato's son?" Hiruzen asked. Kakashi then put the book behind his pouch. "He reminds me so much of his parents" He answered.

"He is the spitting image of his father, but with his mother's personality. But he has a bit of Minato in him" Kakashi nodded, he had to agree with the Hokage, Just from his observations, what the hokage was saying was true. "So anything happened today?" Hiruzen asked.

"He was attacked earlier" Said Kakashi. The Hokage was shocked from the news. "How?" He asked furiously. _"When will they stop?"_ He asked himself in his mind. "Well he was outside of the kitchen, then one of the civilians noticed him and became hostile and went inside to attack him" Hiruzen was listening intently. "And then he proceeded to grab Naruto by the collar and tried to get him outside. I was about to go down and restrain the assailant but I beaten to it by Teuchi" Kakashi said. Hiruzen was surprise by the explanation of Kakashi. "So Teuchi protected Naruto?" Hiruzen asked. "Yes, He fought the assailant and overpowered him and proceeded to throw him out of his restaurant" Hiruzen was confuse to why did he knew this now and why didn't Naruto say something to him earlier. _"Why does that boy always hide this things from me"_

"Oh and Sandaime-sama forgive me for intruding you but if I may ask, is there anything I need to know regarding your meeting earlier from the council?" Kakashi asked. It did not take a genius for him to guess that it was all about Naruto, and as his guardian, he needed to know if their was anything related to Naruto that might endanger him in the future.

"Ah yes, thank you for asking. There was something I need to warn you about, It's Danzo. after the meeting he requested that I hand Naruto over to him, to train him in his root program for him to learn how to control his Jinchuriki" He said. Kakashi instantly went fearful when he heard that, he knew about the root program. He was once asked by Danzo if he was interested in joining root, yet he quickly declined the offer as before he was approached by Danzo. He was tasked by Hiruzen to infiltrate Danzo's hideout to learn about the his plots and schemes. Yet he did not find any, but what he found was the reason for Kakashi decline his offer. Because within Danzo's ranks is a man, the hidden commander of root. The right hand man of Danzo. 'Katze dan'

"Hokage-sama please tell me you rejected his offer!" said Kakashi with fear. If ever Naruto is recruited to root, he will most likely encounter Katze dan as he is the one who will destroy the emotions of the any newly recruited root nin. His kind of torture is too inhuman and barbaric for Kakashi to even describe. And Kakashi might also say that even with the Kyuubi inside Naruto, his chakra might not even save him from Katze dan.

"Of course I rejected his offer Kakashi, you were the one who told me everything I needed to know to reject his offer" Kakashi then calmed down after that statement "Yet, I know that Danzo will not give up on Naruto, Which is why I wanted to warn you. As the civilians are not the only problem we have in protecting Naruto. As Danzo will do anything he can to get the Kyuubi in his hands" stated Hiruzen with seriousness. Kakashi nodded as he was now prepared for the worst, He will do anything he can to protect the boy. He has already lost many precious people in the past. He will not allow another, so he will protect Naruto at all cost.

"Hai, I will look after Naruto, and be more alert for any signs of root nin. I will protect sensai's legacy if it is the last thing I do" Stated Kakashi with determination. Hiruzen patted Kakashi's shoulder to tell him his appreciation for Kakashi's protectiveness for Naruto.

"Thank you kakashi, Now I have nothing else to tell you. so let's just call it a night. And you go back to Naruto" said Hiruzen, nothing left was said as kakashi nodded and shunshined away from the forest, intent on continuing his watch for Naruto. Hiruzen was left alone in the forest. But he also soon walked slowly towards the Sarutobi estate. Yet his mind was still fixated on Danzo. trying to figure out when will he make his move against Naruto

* * *

Naruto was now in his new room laying in his new bed. He already explored the whole apartment and was happy just from seeing the new things that belong to him, in his eyes the house was all very simple yet perfect for him. And he is very comfortable with it. After that he went to take a bath, then quickly went to bed, as to where he now currently resides and is now trying to figure out about this conflicting emotions. As he is thinking about his earlier conversation with the old man.

He believed him, he thought of him as a human being, and he appreciated it. yet the clashing feeling he had earlier was whether he himself thinks he is human. He is asking himself whether Naruto Uzumaki is human, not the kyuubi, but Naruto. There was a thing that he did not want to tell the old man, as he might look at him differently if he ever told him. "Was this the reason why I had that dream?" he asked himself. Did that dream held a meaning? He remembered the the things the older Naruto said to him in his dream.

 _ **"I am the man you will become"**_

 _ **"it's better you embrace it sooner, that broken part of you"**_

Naruto now understood what he meant by that. He understood his meaning. He was asking him to embrace his darkness, just like last night. Even if he denied it many times, the thing he did not want to tell the Hokage. that during the time he massacred them, those civilians.

He enjoyed it.

He enjoyed making them feel pain, just like the pain that they inflicted unto him, pain that he had to endure all his life. He enjoyed their screams, He enjoyed the sound of their bones being crushed, their flesh torn off by his claws, their blood spilling. Naruto now understood, that deep inside him, a small part of him, Naruto Uzumaki is a monster. Naruto felt shame. So much shame that clenched his face with his nails. He clenched it so hard that parts of his face started to bleed. He opened his eyes because of pain. And when he noticed his surroundings, he was back from the white sewer of blood, Dark Naruto waiting in the center. His red pupils and black sclera staring at him with a crazed smile. Urging him to come closer.

Naruto unconsciously started to slowly walk towards him.

"Yes... give in, give in to me" Dark Naruto said to the original.

"Give in to your anger" Naruto raise his hand. "Give in to your hate" Naruto gotten nearer to him.

"Give in to your... MADNESS!" Dark Naruto shouted loudly. Then screaming people came out of the pool of blood at the same time. Naruto was about to touch his counterpart but was suddenly stopped by a hand in his shoulder, and all became silent. The surroundings suddenly changed, from walls it became a trees. From the pool of blood it became a ground of dirt. From the white ceiling above it became a beautiful blue sky. Naruto turned to look at behind him to see where the hand came from. It revealed to belong to none other than the Sandaime Hokage. And behind the Sandaime is the hokage rock, with the faces of the past hokages overlooking the leaf village in all of it's glory. He looked back to see if his counterpart was still there, but when he looked back there was nothing. Then he heard The Sandaime speak.

"You are Naruto Uzumaki, the savior of the leaf village and one day Hokage" The sandaime hokage said to the young boy.

"I believe in you, along with Teuchi and Ayame-chan" Hiruzen said, then Naruto felt someone touch his hand and also his left shoulder, He took a look at his right to see who was touching his hand, And to his shock it was Ayame with her beautiful smile while her eyes close. "Let's have some fun together" she genuinely said. Naruto gave her a small smile and proceeded to look at his left to see who was touching his shoulder. Only to learn that it was Teuchi who held unto his shoulder, as he also has a smile in his face directed only to him.

"You should take care of yourself better Naruto, you don't want me to get worried don't you?" Teuchi asked. Naruto with his small smile still present, Naruto nodded to him. He then looked around the three of them, He was happy that he was the reason behind those smiles. He felt immerse in peace with himself just by seeing those smiles. _"Those smiles really are worth it, It is worth all the pain"_ He happily said in thought. He closed his eyes to relax from the warmth he felt from their touch. And then he felt a pull that made him open his eyes. When he opened them, His eyes were directed to a wooden ceiling. Naruto stood right up only to see that he was back to his bedroom.

"So I fell asleep" He said to himself, he looked at his hand and was contemplating whether if this hand belongs to a monster, or a child. But when he thought about those three precious people to him, he cannot help but smile. They accepted him for who he was even though most of them knew what was inside him. Yet they still accepted him. for all his worth they saw him for him. Not a monster, not the kyuubi, but as Naruto Uzumaki. A small cheerful young Naruto Uzumaki. He then gave a sigh, and decided then and there that he will never become a monster. As long as he has those three, along with their smiles, he will not fall. He will continue to live as Naruto Uzumaki.

'just for them'

* * *

 **A/N: whoa 18k words, now i'm satisfied. Again sorry for the late upload, I have been kinda busy and lazy, But I got my will back so you can expect more chapters to come. Don't forget to leave a review, just let me know if you guys have a problem regarding my style of writing or grammars. If their is, I apologize because I am still new to writing a story, And I have much to learn. And I can learn much from you guys.  
**


End file.
